The Ignorant are Always Surprised
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: A what-if alternate universe of my Nicole Potter: The Fragile, but Powerful. Instead of creating the potion, she spent most of the summer with the Lovegoods. What would happen if Nicole was still at Hogwarts? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Nicole was shaking, whether from rage or disgust it was hard to tell, but she had enough. She put her trunk together, gathering several weeks' worth of clothes, shoes, several of her favorite books she wanted to study over the summer along with her potion's journal.

A sneer fell on her face as she shouldn't believe the shit she had just heard, 'Ronald...A fine husband? All those lemon drops must have rotted his brain.'

She pulled out her wand and made sure the door to her room was locked and a notice-me-not charm was woven around the area of her bedroom. After that, she made to clean her room so it would be spotless when she came back before hiding all of her books and journals underneath the floor so they wouldn't be discovered.

When the light of day turned dark, she made her escape on a broom she bought for herself when she first went to Diagon Alley alone. As the Potter mansion faded out of sight, she just continued to fly just below the clouds as she pondered on where to go from here.

'I could make that potion... If it works, it will rewrite my body completely, I won't be a Potter anymore. The rebellious, unwilling stepping stone of Theodore James Potter, I can just be Nicole. I could use Slytherin's chamber to make it without being disturbed, but what if something went wrong? By estimate, it would take three days if it went perfectly and on the first try no less.'

The more she thought about it, the more she shook her head.

"No, let's save that for later."

Then the thought of Luna smiling at her sprung up to the front of her mind, cemented her choice on where to go.

She knew the Lovegoods home was close to the Weasley home, but when she entered the area, she saw a rather interesting shape in the distance. When she got closer, she knew she was in the right place.

It was unique and strange, but it had a homey welcome feel to it. If any place could be the Lovegoods home it would have to be this one.

She floated down, shrinking her broom before making her way to the front door and knocked before she realized something.

'Damn, I'm stupid. I should have come to them in the morning. They are probably asleep.'

Before she could leave, she heard a series of footsteps and the door opened to show Luna in a lavender nightdress with a pair of fuzzy slippers. She rubbed her tired eyes before they brightened when they took in her form.

"Nicole?"

She felt her lips curl upwards at the sound of her voice, "Hello Luna, I'm so sorry for knocking on your door this late-"

She shook her head, "Trust me, it's not a problem, come in, come in."

Luna practically dragged Nicole inside and shut the door behind them, involving the eldest Potter in the warmth of the Lovegood home.

"What are you doing here so late?"

She curled a piece of her hair around her finger as she sighed, "It's a bit of a story, but it relates to James and Lily."

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "What did they do this time?"

"They were discussing with Dumbledore that Ronald would be a fine husband for me."

Luna felt her stomach twist, "Ronald? As in Ronald Weasley?"

"If you know another one, please feel free to tell me," She scoffed, as she rubbed the space between her eyes.

She sighed with a slight shake of her head, "They really are stepping over a line here and I'm pretty sure you'd kill him before he even got that far."

Nicole sighed as she felt a bit sick.

"Either way, I'm sorry for disturbing you so late, but you were the first person I thought I could go too."

Luna wrapped her up in a hug, "Trust me, it's fine. Do you want to stay?"

"I don't want to impose, but yes."

Xeno cut in, "You are more than welcome to stay as long as you need, Nicole," making both her and his daughter jump.

They turned to see Xeno in his nightclothes as she asked, "Sir?"

He waved her off, "Please, call me Xeno. Now, are you hungry? I can make something for you?"

She shook her head, "No, but thank you. I'll be sure to repay you soon."

He smiled at her, "Trust me, Nicole. You have done enough by saving my daughter that year."

She flushed, "Of course, sir-I mean Xeno."

"Good. I'll show you to the guest room, follow me."

She trailed after him with Luna walking beside her as she watched him fix up the bedroom with ease before it was ready for her.

"Have a good night, you two. Breakfast will be made around nine."

She nodded, "Thank you and good night, S-Xeno."

He smiled back before kissing his daughter a good night before turning in himself.

Luna helped her unpack her trunk into several drawers with her books placed on her bedside table. When she finished, making sure everything was in its' proper place, Luna made herself comfortable in her bed.

"Wanna stay with me?"

She nodded, her eyes already drooping making Nicole smile as she settled into bed next to her. Luna tucked herself in as Nicole watched her sleep before falling into a comfortable sleep herself, something that had alluded her for the entire week she was stuck in her bedroom.

* * *

Then the sun rose with the soft chirping of birds telling the world that morning has arrived. Nicole didn't want to get up, turning away from the light and consciousness only for Luna who was curled up next to her woke up with a yawn as she sat up and stretched her limbs.

She looked beside her to see Nicole still curled up underneath her blanket. She touched her shoulder and gave her a bit of a shake, "Come on, get up."

Nicole frowned and buried herself deeper into her pillow and the blankets covering her, "No. It's soft and warm in here. Why should I? Lay back down and go to sleep."

Luna smiled and shook her again, "Don't be like that. It's not a weekend at school where you can have the elves deliver your breakfast in bed. Besides, Dad is making breakfast."

She pouted but relented as she opened her eyes, removing the covers to meet Luna's blue ones filled with mirth as she rolled out of bed.

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

Luna gave a bit of a giggle as she took her hand and led her into the kitchen where Xeno had just finished cooking with an apron on as the table was set.

"Oh, good morning, Luna, Nicole. Did you sleep well? I can tell that you both fell asleep in the same bed."

"Good morning, Xeno. And yes, we did, thank you for allowing me to use your guest room."

"Good morning, Daddy and yeah, I spent the night sleeping next to her. She makes a wonderful pillow."

"Oh, I'm a pillow now, is it?

She leaned against her, "But you are so comfortable."

"And you won't let me sleep more even though I am?" She quipped

"And miss Daddy's cooking?"

She chuckled, "Fair enough."

Xeno let out a soft laugh as he finished placing the last plate on the table.

"Take a seat, hurry along," He smiled as he put his apron on a hook.

They all took a seat around the table and dug in as the breakfast on the table was amazing. Xeno made her a plate of honey pancakes with butter and syrup while Luna had a plate of birthday cake waffles with whipped cream, butter, and syrup. Xeno, himself had a large omelet with sausage. On the side was bacon, bread with clotted cream and jam. What was last was black tea, coffee, and juice.

After breakfast was finished, Nicole softly commented, "Thank you, Xeno. It was really good."

He smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Honey pancakes were my wife's favorite and loved to make it for guests."

She smiled, "May she rest peacefully and thank you for sharing sir."

He smiled and patted her on the head, "You can spend the day as you wish. I need to go to work."

Luna squeaked, realizing the time, "Ah, that's right. Won't you be late, Dad?"

"Nope. Everyone in my Department is having a late day today and it's always fun."

Luna grinned as Nicole looked a bit confused before he kissed his daughter on her forehead, waved goodbye to Nicole before jumping, clicking his heels twice before sinking through the shadows underneath him, making her gasp.

"Woah!" She shot up, staring at the spot where Xeno just was as Luna was munching a piece of bacon.

She softly commented, "He does that a lot, but not in public though."

"That's so cool. But isn't he the Head of the Quibbler?"

"That's just his side job, he's actually an Unspeakable."

"He's one of them?"

"Yes. He loves his job very much."

"I see. How many tricks does he have up his sleeves?"

"Too many to count and list."

"Alright then. Are you finished with your plates?"

"Yes."

She then floated all of them off the table and made to wash the dishes as Luna took a seat on the couch to watch TV. When she finished washing the dishes and placing them back to their usual spots, she decided to take a shower and change.

When she came out with a towel on her head to wrap her hair as she wore a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. She had a sheet of paper, a pot of ink and a quill as she took a seat next to Luna and started to write.

_Hello Cedric._

_I want to first apologize for causing you trouble as that was the last thing I wanted to do. I know that you had to write a letter to James and Lily apologizing for your 'misconduct' on the train when it was anything but that. It must have been mortifying and I can only hope that you can forgive me for getting you in trouble. Although I can understand if you do not wish me to contact you again._

_I hope you still have a wonderful summer, regardless._

_Take care, Nicole A. Potter_

She put the letter into an envelope before making her way to Luna who turned towards her, "Yes?"

"Can I borrow your owl?"

"Sure,-" She gave a sharp whistle causing a bronze-golden owl to fly down to greet them.

"Ah, it's Hermes."

The owl gave a soft hoot before she handed the letter to the wonderful looking bird.

"Please give this to Cedric Diggory."

The owl let out a hoot that told her that he understood what she said before flying out of an open window.

Soon after watching TV for a couple of hours, she decided to help Luna with her summer homework that she already completed at the start of the summer when she was on lockdown.

Soon enough, evening arrived and Xeno came back from work with a cake that he bought.

"Welcome back, Xeno/Dad!"

"Glad to be back. I brought cake, I hope you like white chocolate."

"White chocolate is always good."

"Good to know. This is for dessert and have you decided on what you want to do?"

"Would it be too much of a hassle to house me for most of the summer?"

"It wouldn't be a problem at all."

She smiled as Luna hugged her with a grin, "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"Oh no, you can relax. Dinner will be ready soon enough."

"Alright."

He made his way into the kitchen as Luna just smiled at her as if silently telling her everything was going to be fine. Nicole didn't need to worry about her parents considering that they have their heads up Theodore's ass. They wouldn't notice her disappearance and would be grateful for her staying out of the way, they would probably spend their days with the Weasleys going on vacation out of the country on their dime.

She could only be happy that she was never forced to go with them as they showed off Theodore as if he was a first-place trophy when he was actually a participation medal.

* * *

Over the course of the summer, Xeno gave her advice and tips over multiple magical subjects. He had so many tricks up his sleeves along with the knowledge that Dumbledore would tear his nuts off to have, much to her pleasure. Being tutored by an Unspeakable had its' perks.

One day, after breakfast, he told her to walk and talk with her as they explored the backyard. It was massive and covered with barriers he placed with the goblins help around the area that prevented anyone from peeking on them. Especially Molly who was a nosy-busybody who has no concept of the word privacy or keeping her opinion to herself.

He had a large garden with various plants, flowers and a pond with multiple trees, he walked barefoot and she made to do the same, the grass tickling the soles of her feet as trailed after him.

"Nicole..."

"Yes?"

"Do you know the difference between light, gray, and dark magic?"

"Only bits and pieces sir. The textbooks I have do not really go into much detail."

He nodded, "Then allow me to tell you, but please keep an open mind."

"I will, sir."

He smiled as he made his way over to one of the trees, picking out a honey-golden apple, "Light magic is also known by white magic or natural magic. It is used for selfless purposes although you should know others can manipulate it to their own ends. This type of magic is practiced through healing, blessing, charms, prayers, songs, and incantations. It is Yang (the white counterpart) of Yin (the dark counterpart) to dark magic. You can practice this type of magic through nature."

Handing her the apple, he continued, "Gray magic is called neutral magic that is centered between both light and dark magic. Many magical topics fall under gray magic as they are not performed for completely selfless reasons while not for completely hostile practices. Gray magic-users perform both light and dark magic as they are neutral entities and practice harmony and balance."

She took a bite of her apple, "Would you classify yourself as a gray wizard, Xeno?"

He smiled, "I'm not big on categorizing myself, Nicole. But if I had to, it would have to be Gray. Light and Dark magic have their uses, although Albus wouldn't agree beliving that light magic is all a wizard or witch needs, which is simply not true. Magic is much too vast to be classified into either evil or good. Dark spells can be used to save people and end suffering just as Light spells can be used to be caused immense death and suffering. Those who believe that just using Light spells make you a good witch/wizard is just ignorant."

"I see..."

He smiled as they continued to walk, "And finally, dark magic which is called black magic. It is used for selfish purposes, although any reasonable person knows better. This magic is the dark counterpart of white magic, the Yin of Yang. Invoking demons, evil, malevolent spirits, along with multiple hexes and curses fall under dark magic for a reason. Although Albus has outlined many magical practices and rituals as dark magic, although those are mostly gray and it is important to make sure knowledge is shared. However, he doesn't see things that way. Dark magic falls under Jinx which is minor dark magic is which just an inconvenience, Hexes is moderate dark magic, before curses are the last and the worse which can cripple or cause the death of the target. Dark magic in itself is very addictive. It twists minds although you have to build up to that point. I'm sure you know how insane Bellatrix Lestrange, is correct?"

She nodded, burning his words into her mind.

"Dark magic has that effect of twisting a person, their minds, their magic, even their souls if they continue to use it up that point. Bellatrix is the prime example of that. During the first war, she was and practically still is the most feared magical user in the British isle next to Voldemort himself."

She blinked, "You said his name without shaking?"

"Having fear of a name is unbecoming. Now, as the war progressed, she started to get more and more unwounded, reckless, and sadistic. The more curses, she let out the more ecstatic she became. Let me provide an example, you know when you are angry and you need to blow off steam and when you finally do it's a relief, yes?"

"Yes."

"And when you are slighted by someone who has bad things happen to them whether or not you want them too, you feel a little bit vindicated right?"

"Well, yes."

"Take that relief from my first statement and mix it with vindication then you multiply those two with pleasure. The will of wanting those combinations of emotions will make a person go mad. That's what Dark magic does. It may not start that way at first, but it usually comes that depending on the witch and wizard in question. The addiction of being swallowed into Dark magic will start off slow, it always does, then it will consume you. By then you won't even know who you once were. Some are able to be pulled from that brink, rather kicking and screaming at first but they won't be the same as they used to be."

"That's..."

"Unnerving? Yes, it is. But let's move on."

The pair continued to walk around the backyard, Xeno picking at any fresh fruit that caught his eyes.

After a moment, he continued, "Necromancy."

She stiffened, "You know about Necromancy, Xeno?"

"Yep. You should know this type of magic falls under the gray. Considering that it is not dark magic, unless for nefarious purposes. This practice of magic is communication with the dead, either by summoning their spirits or raising their bodies from where they were buried, this is used for many reasons. Discovering hidden knowledge, sometimes used for divination to foretell future events, both good and bad. Or in the case of dark magic, to use them as a weapon against the living."

"I'm sure you are aware of the benefits of celebrating ceremonial holidays such as Yule, Midsummer Solistice, Samhain and so on, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, so we will skip that and move on to Enochian magic."

"Eno-what?"

"Enochian magic, which relates to conjuring and commanding spirits, those being of the angelic sort."

"Angels exist..."

"Wizards, werewolves, fae, and many others exist. Why not angels?"

"The world is so big, yet so small at the same time," She groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"That's the world we live in. May as well get used to it."

"Fair enough."

"Now, Enochian magic falls under Light magic due to the terms it's based on. This type of magic can be performed through prayers and ceremonies. As such they are used for strengthening and well-being of the user, but you should be warned that they have any and all rights to refuse your call for help."

"Chaos magic is just like its name, the spells categorized under this cause chaos, anarchy, madness, you name it. It could be minor to lethal. This practice of magic falls under dark gray due to how it's a bit hard to put into words, but I'll show you variances later on."

He took a deep breath and fell back on the grass as Nicole took a spot next to him, "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The next one is Elemental magic which falls under gray magic. You know the four main elements, right?"

"Yes, fire, water, earth, and air, right?"

"Correct, but there are many combinations of those elements that can be used. Such as Ash, Lava, Electricity, Shadows, Ice, and so on. There are so many variants that can be used. Some people are born with the natural ability to use one or a few elements unlocked along with their magic. But they can be learned like any other magic it just takes more of a toll, especially if you plan on learning more than one."

"That's...wow."

"I know. It shocked me as well when I first learned that tidbit of information."

"What elements have you learned so far?"

He remained silent for a moment before he spoke, "Wind, water, and Ice so far. But I try to learn at least two spells in all the elemental variants I can find."

"Good rule to have, Xeno."

He nodded, "Now, onto Alchemy falls under gray magic which is centered around transmuting material from one form to another. Such a simple rock to gold or even diamonds. Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone and the epitome of what Alchemy can do."

"Alchemy was always interesting."

"It is, now onto Imitation magic."

"Imitation magic?"

"Yep. This magic allows the user to imitate other people and their magic, it is viciously useful in battle as you are using your opponent's moves against them. With enough practice, a person can easily shift into another person without being a Metamorphmagus or through potions."

"Oh wow."

He tugged at his collar, "Sex magic is something that includes all sexual activity and this allows users to transcend an altered reality, a world between worlds they say. Along with strengthening the bond between lovers, couples, and soul mates."

"I see. Have you tried it?"

He flushed as he coughed a bit, "Yes. But I suggest you wait to do it in privacy and with someone that has your pure romantic interest and good intentions, please."

"Okay."

"Now, Emotional magic in its' barest form is gray magic, but emotional magic as you should know is connected to the emotions of the user. Negative and positive emotions will affect the users and the area or people around them. It can influence passively if you how to control them. Such a commander walking on a battlefield can inspire their allies while weakening enemy morale."

"So it's a passive or active form of magic?"

"Yes. Shadow magic varies from gray to dark gray, but it depends on the spell."

"So when you went to work yesterday..."

He nodded, "That's shadow travel. It's easy once you get the hang of it, but you need to know where to go or you can end up in any random location. It's kind of like apparition, but without splinching."

"I see."

"Rune magic is wonderful to learn, as I'm sure you are taking Ancient Runes, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you already know the basics of Runes," He quipped

"Yeah, I do. They are rather interesting."

He noticed her arms, making her hide them behind her back.

"Rune carving?"

She nodded, "I found a book in the Chamber of Secrets that showed me how to do it."

"You found the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Would you believe me if it's in a girl's bathroom?"

"With a Basilisk no less?"

"Well, used to be Basilisk."

"You killed it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"It's in Gringotts, isn't it?"

She grinned, "Yeah, I made a bunch of goblin friends that day. Especially when I showed them how to remove their glands to magically produce more venom."

"You're sitting on the largest amount of Basilisk ingredients that would cause any potion master to go mad?"

"Pretty much?"

He snorted and patted her head, "You are full of surprises. We'll go back to that later. The final magic type I wish to tell you about is Almighty magic."

"Almighty..."

"Magic, yes. This is the top pillar of what all magic of were only a few magic-users were able to reach. Merlin and the four Founders were rumored to reach that pillar. Very little is known about Almighty magic and what it entails. This one cannot be categorized into light, neutral, or dark."

"I see...How interesting."

"It is."

The pair continued to speak the day away before they entered for dinner. As the summer continued, he helped her with various forms of dueling, practicing and perfecting multiple spells for multiple different uses or adding to her list of recommended magical books.

He loved to watch her train and practicing with her was always amusing and it made relieving stress from work so much easier. He hadn't had a good sparring partner since he started his job.

Much to her surprise, she found out that he had a motorcycle. It was different than Sirius' own. It was sleek, beautiful and a solid metal gray color. She loved to help him clean and polish it. If she wasn't with him, she was listening to Luna play on her mother's old piano that was placed in the back of the house.

Luna loved to play it and Xeno didn't mind at all, it was just hard for him to see his wife's piano every day.

However, all good things must come to an end and she knew that she had to go back, much to her dismay but she got birthday presents from both of them. Luna got her several pairs of legwarmers made from spider silk in various colors. Xeno gave her a pair of black cowboy boots that Luna told him that she had her eyes on.

She hugged both of them tightly, thanking them repeatedly as she placed her gifts in her trunk and reluctantly made her way back to the Potter mansion, waving both Lovegoods goodbye for housing her for so long.

* * *

[Potter Mansion]

Entering her bedroom filled her with a sense of loneliness and a tiny bit of dread before it disappeared.

She silently thought, 'All good things must come to an end I suppose.'

Nicole put all of her journals and books back in their proper place as she placed her dirty laundry on top of her trunk as she laid down on her bed and whistled, "Mixy!"

An elf dressed in a purple dress and black shoes popped into existence, "Nicky Potter, you returned!"

She smiled at her private house-elf, "Yes, did they question my disappearance?"

Mixy gave her a sad smile, "They did not, they said it would be better to not involve you."

She closed her eyes, "Good. Thank you."

"Do you have any dirty clothes?"

"Yes and two new gifts."

"Ah, yes. Happy Birthday, Nicky Potter. Would you like your favorite for dinner, tonight?"

She gave her a soft smile in return, "Yes, thank you, Mixy."

They smiled back before taking her dirty clothes to wash as Nicole plucked a random book about potions from her shelf and made to read it in peace as she removed the notice-me-not charm she placed around her room.

As she found herself getting lost in her reading, she heard a knock on her door, making her flinch as she hoped the person who knocked would go away. However, when she heard the doorknob turn she felt her dream for continuous peace turned to dust as she kept her eyes on the pages of her book as the door fully opened to reveal Sirius.

He stepped into her bedroom and took in her form as she still had her nose in a book.

She refused to look up as she calmly asked, "What is it?"

"Your parents want you to come down and greet everyone."

"Everyone?"

"The Weasleys."

She felt her lips twitch in irritation as she sighed, snapped the book she was reading shut before getting off her bed, made her way passed him as he followed after until she slammed her door shut behind him with a slight gesture of her fingers.

Making her way downstairs, everyone turned to her with Sirius trailed behind her. She didn't look happy at all and it was immediately noted.

Molly huffed, "Nicole, you should know better. You would think after all these years you would learn how to greet people properly."

She refused to say anything as she kept her face blank as Molly continued to scold her for not being happy to see them or even greet them with a smile. She had to bite her tongue to prevent the scowl that wanted to so desperately appear on her face.

The mere thought of smiling especially at her made her temples ache before she turned away from her and her family as she made her way into the kitchen.

Molly huffed while Sirius sat next to Theodore as they soon forgot about her and that was all Nicole wanted, but it seemed that Remus had his eye on her. She could feel his stare boring into her back but she refused to respond to it as she just made a roasted pepper sandwich, sent it up to her bedroom before making her way past him.

Before he could raise a hand or open his mouth to stop her, she nearly sprinted upstairs into the safety of her bedroom and locked it behind her.

Remus could only sigh with a shake of his head over how isolated she made herself out to be, 'If only she wasn't so stubborn, she wouldn't be missing out on so many memories with her parents and brother.'

Nicole sighed as she locked her door and jumped into her bed as she made to practice her magic the way Xeno showed her as she ate. Slowly pooling her magic into her hand, she gave it shape, switching from a sphere, a cube, a pyramid, and a cone. Concentrating on manipulating her magic was hard but it was amazing to experience.

* * *

The last days of summer passed by quickly and Nicole couldn't wait until she was out of the house. She was still in her pajamas and she already finished her breakfast that was cleaned up by Mixy.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

James pounded on her door, "Get up and get dressed, Nicole. We are going to be shopping for supplies with the Weasleys."

She closed her eyes as she waited for him to leave, once his footsteps faded away she sighed, "How revolting."

Nicole jumped out of bed and made to take a bath and changed in a pair of bootcut jeans, her black cowboy boots, with an over-sized black shoulder shirt.

She made her way downstairs to find James, Lily, Theodore, the Weasley family, Sirius, and Remus all waiting for her. Molly opened her mouth to scold her for her outfit choice, but Nicole didn't care.

She made her way past her, grabbing a handful of floo powder and announced, "Diagon Alley!"

Then she stepped into the flames, leaving everyone else behind to soothe the mother hen's fragile ego as she knew Molly would be huffing for the rest of the day.

She then found herself in the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made her leave before she could be dragged to fall into step behind Theodore and his posse of admirers. She soon found Luna making runs with Xeno and she rushed towards them.

"Luna! Xeno!"

Luna grinned and greeted her with a hug that was immediately returned before she hugged Xeno with a grin on her face.

"How are you both?"

"I'm fine. And you are wearing your gift already?" Xeno quipped

"I love them and I couldn't imagine not breaking them in yet. Today seemed like the best opportunity."

He laughed as Luna asked, "Are you shopping as well?"

"Yep, but I'd like to go off on my own. They can easily deal without me and I don't want to deal with Molly. She's all up in a huff considering how I ignored her."

Xeno couldn't help but grin, "She always did hate that. Come before the streets get crowded with your brother's admirers."

She giggled and followed after them happily chatting with them as Sirius watched from the background as Nicole melted into the crowd of people. Her smile struck a chord within him as he couldn't remember the last time he saw her with a smile directed at him or at anyone.

He then pulled himself away and made his way back inside the Leaky Cauldron as Lily dusted herself off.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes."

"Even Nicole?"

Sirius joined them, saying, "She went ahead without us."

James scoffed, "Dammit."

He patted James on the shoulder, "Don't worry Prongs, I'll keep an eye on her. She couldn't have gotten far."

"Fine. We are all going to eat ice cream when we are finished shopping."

"Then I'll meet with you at the shop."

"Yeah."

Molly scoffed, mumbling about Nicole being a nuisance once again, while Theodore looked a bit put out that his favorite uncle wouldn't follow around to bask in his glory and mentally added another checkmark against his sister.

Sirius just smiled, saying bye to Theodore and made to trail after Nicole.

[With Nicole]

As the group continued to walk, Nicole stopped.

"Dammit."

Xeno looked at her, "Is something a matter?"

"I forgot my shopping list for the books I need this year."

"I'm sure, the bookstore knows exactly which ones you need."

"Let us hope."

"Do you know your OWL results?"

"No, but I didn't get the chance to look at them, but I hope I did well."

"Knowing you, you did just fine. Now let's get your books first."

The three stepped into Flourish and Blotts and made their way to the counter.

Nicole's set of books:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6

Advanced Potion-Making

Confronting the Faceless

A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration

Advanced Rune Translation

Flesh-Eating Trees of the World

Luna's set of books:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3

Intermediate Transfiguration

Numerology and Grammatica

Spellman's Syllabary

The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts

After getting everything in order, Nicole smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Xeno smiled, "Of course. Now onwards to the next shop, am sure you need supplies? I'm sure I do."

"How about Quills, I need new quills," Nicole asked

"Quills it is!"

"Then can we go to the Apothecary?"

"Why not?"

The trio continued on their merry way with Sirius trailing behind them as he watched them.

They first entered Amanuensis Quills shop before entering the Apothecary for Xeno to shop before they went to the student one for supplies for potions. Then getting new cauldrons for the year at Potage's Cauldron shop.

After that the group continued to move as Sirius trailed after them, finding her acting happy and chattering instead of disconnected like he usually saw her when she was near either him or the rest of her family. He watched her get fitted for her uniform at Madam Malkin's, the Lovegoods ran into the Malfoys.

Before he could step in, Nicole softly apologized for running into them in her haste to get to the next shop along with Xeno and Luna following suit, they accepted their apology and went their way with no more hassle other than a prolonged glance.

Then they went into Knockturn Alley where Xeno entered a non-reputable bookstore. He knew he couldn't enter without causing a scene and he could only wonder what the hell Xeno was doing taking two girls there.

Xeno made to pick up several materials he pre-ordered for himself with Luna trailing after him while Nicole made to explore the rest of the shop by herself wondering what to pick only to find herself being stared at.

She looked across from her and softly stated, "You know it's impolite to stare, especially when you are hidden. Am I really so strange to gawk at?"

A young man slowly made his way over to her as he clapped, "I'm surprised you caught me."

She took in his form, he was wearing a black suit with strange red loafers, he had a light complexion with a large grin on his face, a sharp nose with a pair of hazel red eyes. His hair was red with brown undertones, it was scruffy-looking almost as if he came out looking like he had just got out of bed. He towered over by several inches and let off a feeling of power. It was like that of a simmering cauldron but it was restrained ever so tightly.

"I know when I'm being stared at."

"Ah...True. Must be hard, being the elder sibling of such a troublesome younger brother."

She blinked at him, "What is it to you, sir?"

He raised up a gloved hand up to stop her, "Please, please, don't call me sir. Although I love your use of formality, I am only a year older than you."

"Then what should I call you if not sir?" She quipped

"Call me Alastor."

"He who does not forget, avenger, and tormentor. All rather interesting meanings to such a unique sounding name."

His grin only grew slightly bigger, "A hard-working Ravenclaw?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "You can never have enough knowledge."

"No, no you cannot," He laughed in agreement.

Before they could chat anymore, Xeno finished his transaction and she could feel him flaring his magic calling her, "Unfortunately, we cannot chat any longer. I have to leave."

"Well, I hope to see you again soon enough."

She nodded back, giving him a slight bow before turning away to meet Xeno and Luna at the door as Alastor stepped back into the shadows, watching her disappear from his gaze. He never felt so amused as he whispered, "It will be so nice to see you again. Very, very nice."

Then he disappeared from the shop altogether.

Sirius waited for Nicole to come out of the trice-accursed alley and once she did, he let out of a breath he was holding. He went over to her and he could see the scowl that flittered across her features before it became the emotionless mask he was accustomed to seeing.

"Nicole."

"Black, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Theodore and his posse?"

"I wanted to check on you. When I saw you entering Knockturn Alley..."

She slowly raised an eyebrow, "And what? Did you expect me to be cackling with the Hags?"

He didn't really have any words before she turned towards Xeno and Luna, "It seems we have to end our trip. My collars are calling and they'll grow agitated without their loudest enforcer."

Sirius wanted to wince at her icy tone as she hugged Luna and Xeno goodbye before she turned to him and said, "The ice cream shop, correct? Let us go, the sooner we meet them, the sooner I can sleep."

He was silent as he followed after her, his gaze never leaving her as he couldn't wrap his head around her connection with the Lovegoods. He was her godfather, yet she never looked at him like she did with Xeno or hugged him. He couldn't even recall chatting with her, all he knew that she was a Ravenclaw that always had her head in a book. He didn't even know anything about her.

'How is it possible that I know so little about my own goddaughter?'

Finally, they met up with everyone else and she made her way to the other side of the shop, ignoring the smug glares of her brother and Ronald as Sirius joined them.

She took a seat on a private table as she waited for them to finish as she pulled out a book and made to read before she heard Remus' voice call out to her, "Nicole we are leaving."

She stood up and made to follow after them, Sirius' stare boring into her as she sighed and entered the flames, as everyone was piling into the living room.

Nicole made to go upstairs only for Sirius to stop her, "Nicole why don't you take a seat?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Don't you want to join us?" He asked, softly

"I'm sure you can handle my absence fairly well, it never stopped you before."

As she made her way passed him he commented, "But where did you go with the Lovegoods?"

Making everyone pay attention, looking between her and Sirius.

She barely stopped a snarl that threatened to rise from her throat, "What's it to you? But if you must know, Mr. Lovegood was picking up several pre-ordered books for his research, nothing of your concern. I just joined him to explore the shop at my leisure. Anything else, Black?"

His silver eyes bored into green ones as she scoffed and made to leave only to have someone grab her arm and much to her revulsion it was Ron.

Her disgust was apparent on her face as she gritted out, "Let go of me."

* * *

**Revamped version: 12/16/2019**

**Ending the chapter here! ****I hope you all like it! I hate my overactive imagination sometimes as I need to update the rest of my stories, but I couldn't help myself. Especially since I find myself constantly re-writing this one chapter for the last six fucking months, meaning it won't go away until it's published. But now that it is, maybe I can finally get some damn work done. **

**May your next year be greater and have a lot less hassle then this year. May all of you have a wonderful holiday and make sure to say thanks for all the things you have.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Ron tried to pull her close, "Come on, stop being a downer. We all know you are jealous of Theo, but you don't need to be-"

Nicole's icy tone softly echoed through the living room, "I'm not telling you again, Ronald Weasley. Let go of me, now."

He only tightened his grip on her arm and tried to pull her close to make her fall into his lap, was when she felt something snap. She reeled her free arm back and punched him, hard. Hard enough that it sent him sprawling from the couch on the floor, removing his grip on her arm.

She rubbed her arm as she watched Ron squeal like a pig as he clutched the side of his face, rolling around in a pathetic manner as he tried to stop the pain that buzzed through all of his nerves as the blood filling his mouth soured his taste buds.

Everyone looked at her in shock as Nicole never did anything like that before. She was always passive and emotionless, but they couldn't even recall the last time she lashed out in such a manner and it left them stupified.

Molly was puffing up to scream at her, before Nicole quickly turned to her, pulling her up by her shirt and spat, "Teach your damn son some manners or I'll skin him and send you what remains of him."

The Weasley matriarch paled and deflated like that of a ballon at the threat. Molly could only stare at her cold green eyes who looked at her as if she was an insect that she wanted to crush but couldn't.

After making her stance clear, she removed her grip from Molly's shirt, allowing the older woman to slump to the floor as Nicole simply brushed herself off, took a deep breath before summoned her Hogwarts letter into her hand without a word. Then she made her way into her bedroom as everyone's eyes trailed after her.

***SLAM!***

Everyone snapped back into reality and the twins silently helped their mother get back on the couch as she still trying to reboot herself, to make some sense of what just happened. Lily's frantic apologies for her daughter's actions and promising to scold and punish her just couldn't be registered. It was just that her voice felt so far away from the buzzing and static that filled the matriarch's head.

Ginny made to help her brother get back on the couch as James called a house-elf to get Ron some help, a bruise was already forming on his face, his lower lip was split and bleeding, already ruining his shirt. His eyes were wide and looked as if he just got the carpet ripped out from under him. Even with Theodore trying to get his attention, he just couldn't respond.

Soon after the Weasleys left, leaving just the Potters with Remus and Sirius.

Lily made her way to the bottom of the staircase, shouting, "Nicole Aster Potter! Get your ass down here!"

...No response.

"Nicole! Do you hear me, young lady!"

...No response.

She fumed before James whistled, "Andy!"

An older male house-elf appeared before him and bowed, "Jamie Potter called?"

"Bring my daughter down here, please."

He nodded and made to do as he asked only to sigh a moment later, "I cannot do as you ask."

"Why not, Andy?" He huffed

"Nicky Potter has a barrier around her room."

"What?! When did that happen?!" He snapped

The house-elf shook their head, "Only Nicky Potter knows, this is not elf magic and it can only be released by the user, I'm sorry."

Then they popped away, leaving James fuming while Lily scoffed, making her way back to sit on the couch, beside her son. Theodore could only add another checkmark against his sister and promised to make her pay for what she did to Ron.

Remus tried to calm James' temper as he would be fuming for days while Sirius made his way upstairs to find her bedroom. It took a hot minute for him to look for it only to realize he must be pacing in front of her door.

'A passive notice-me-not charm.'

He had many things on his mind but he just shook his head, pocketing those thoughts and left, he would have a bit more time to think about what to say whenever she came back out again. She couldn't stay in there forever and then he would work on his relationship with her.

* * *

[With Nicole]

After slamming her bedroom door shut, she raised the barrier that would prevent anyone from entering without her permission and Mixy knew to stay out of sight. They would get over it and have all the time to stew before the school year.

She fell back on her bed, kicking off her boots and opened her letter.

**OWL Results for Potter, Nicole Aster:**

_**Charms - Outstanding **_

_**Transfiguration - Outstanding **_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding **_

_**Herbology - Outstanding**_

_**Potions - Outstanding **_

_**Astronomy - Outstanding **_

_**History of Magic - Outstanding**_

_**Muggle Studies - Outstanding**_

_**Study of Ancient Runes - Outstanding **_

_**Arithmancy - Outstanding **_

NEWT subjects to be taken for the Sixth year: Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy.

Along with all the supplies needed for her sixth year that she already obtained on her shopping trip with Luna and Xeno.

She also got a personal note from Professor Flitwick, detailing that he was proud of her, making her tear up a bit.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

[September 1st, 1994]

Nicole groaned as the sun peeked through the curtains of her bedroom and then the scent of coffee pulled her out of her dreamless sleep. She blinked a few times as she shook off the slivers of sleep that still clung to her form. After sipping her coffee, she softly thanked Mixy who said, "You are welcome, Nicky."

The house-elf laid out her clothes on the edge of her bed, her trunk already being packed with everything she needed for her sixth year at Hogwarts. After finishing her coffee, she jumped out of bed and made to get ready.

Then after checking herself in the mirror, she tied her hair back into a braid, shrunk her trunk, pocketing it and exited her room, weaving the same protective barrier around it. As she made to leave, a cough caught her attention, making her see Sirius leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

Her face remained blank as she stared at him as he slowly made his way close to her. He took in her looks, the young girl that could barely get into the big comfy seats in the Potter library by herself blossomed into a young woman already.

'Where has the time gone. How much have I missed?'

She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with sneakers with an oversized navy sweater-shirt.

Then she crossed her arms over her chest, "What is it, Black?"

"You know you can call me Siri or Paddy, right?"

"I prefer Black."

He sighed, "Alright, I deserve that, but I wanted to speak to you."

"About what exactly?"

"Well, the first thing is what you did the other day with...Ron. That was uncalled for and-"

She raised a hand to stop him from speaking further, "No. Ronald grabbing me was uncalled for. He had no right to grab me and anyone else would have made him spit out his teeth. I warned him repeatedly and when he pushed his luck was when I struck him. He deserved it and I'm not apologizing and don't you dare think trying to guilt me into doing so will make you any better in my eyes. But what am I doing wasting my breath on someone just barely realized I exist outside being the simmering heap of disappointment I am for not worshiping the ground Theodore walks on. Don't bother, Black, please. It's a waste of your time and mine, I'll be out of your hair along with everyone else's soon enough. You will just have to tolerate seeing me a few more times, then I'll graduate and be out of your precious Boy-Who-Lived's way. Worship him to your heart's content without the supposed jealousy of the eldest holding you back from basking in his presence or polishing the toilet he shits in."

He stuttered out broken, jumbled responses before she pushed past him as he stared after her unable to do anything.

Nicole simply tutted, knowing she would get another howler from James snarling over the audacity of her saying such a thing to his blood brother.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever you prick. It's true.'

Then she made her way to the room where the portraits of her grandparents were located, Charlus and Dorea Potter.

They were still as wonderful and beautiful as the day she activated them all those years ago. If she hadn't activated them, she was sure she would have ended her life or run away years ago.

Charlus was wearing his suit, sitting on a high-backed chair as his wife, Dorea was wearing a dark mint-colored dress, resting on a cream-colored fainting couch.

"Good morning."

"Hello, sweetheart," Charlus grinned

Dorea cooed, "Hello, my sweet primrose, how are you?"

She smiled back, "I'm okay."

Charlus' grin was wiped from his face, "What did they do now? And who was it?"

She slumped her shoulders, "You can always read me like a book, Gramps."

He nodded, "It's just something you learn, dear, now who made you upset?"

"It was Black."

Dorea scoffed, "Tch, it seems he hasn't grown up at all."

"No, apparently he wanted to talk to me about my behavior when I hit Ronald Weasley."

"The youngest Weasley boy? It seems that he inherited Molly's abrasiveness and her tendency to push. Still, good on you for punching him."

"I'm glad you weren't mad when I first told you."

"Dear, we would never be mad at you for protecting yourself. Some people just do not get the hint unless force is applied. Please, take no shame in protecting yourself."

"Of course."

"Now, as much as we want to talk the day away, you need to get on the train or you will miss it."

She nodded, "Yes, I love you both."

"We love you too, Nicole."

After a simple wave, she left the room and made her way downstairs, near the fireplace. As she grabbed a handful of floo powder, the voices of Remus and Lily called out to her.

"Nicole, wait!"

"Young lady, come here!"

But she didn't heed their words, entering the flames as their voices were drowned out behind her.

'Looks like I get more howlers and more letters of disappointment, oh what joy.'

* * *

Soon enough, she was on the Platform where the train was stationed, collecting students to take to Hogwarts. As she made her way through the crowd, she was spotted by the Weasleys who were with Theodore and James.

James called out, "Nicole."

She huffed as she stared at them all, as they stared back at her in various states of distaste, hatred or weariness. Theodore gave her a smug smirk, at the thought of her getting dressed down in public but Ronald was giving her a hard glare, but she just smirked at him as she noticed the dark bruise on his face from where she punched him. Her smirk at his bruise only made the youngest Weasley boy scowl in an even uglier manner.

"Nicole, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Other than he got what he deserved, practically nothing."

He groaned in disgust, "Why? Why can't you behave for once? Why can't you be more like your brother?"

"Because I'm not an egotistical shithead who needs their tits polished on hour, every hour. And before you dive in how disappointed you are in my behavior, I take it that you will completely skip over the fact that he grabbed me first and I warned him multiple times to release me? Or are you by-passing that because I'm a disappointment and need to soothe Molly's ego?"

"You always are and will be a disappointment, Nicky~," Theodore sneered

She barely glanced in his direction, "When I ask for your damn opinion, Theodore, I'll ask for it."

He sneered at her but before James could come to his defense Molly snapped at her, "You should be ashamed, Nicole. Your behavior as of late is completely unacceptable and unbecoming a light family such as the Potters. You act like a spoiled brat, storming up to your room to be alone and isolated as if you hate us and if you just to behave yourself for-"

Nicole let out an unladylike snort, "Unbecoming of a light family, huh? How amusing, Molly. But if you want to go that route, I will not stop you. But how about you? Your behavior is very unbecoming as well?"

"My behavior is not unbecoming?!" She snapped

She gave a bit of a giggle, "Don't lie to yourself, Molly. I mean, how pathetic are you? It's well known about your howlers and how you air your children's dirty laundry as if it's perfectly normal to do so. Your overbearing nature made your eldest three sons flee your home, one into the Ministry and the other two to flee the country. Personally, I think the reason why they became so successful and so self-reliant is that you haven't removed Arthur's spine and personality yet. He was able to shield them from your overbearing nature before it became too much and molded him into what he is today."

The station grew silent as people continued to listen to berate the Weasley matriarch.

A cold grin settled on her lips, "It's not hard to see how you shit on the dreams of your twin sons to the point that you ruined them. And before you say you haven't, they continue to prank to prove you wrong, but you don't give them any hint of doubt that you are proud of them, telling them that they have to be like their older brother, Percy being a Ministry lapdog. Then after that, you scumshit of a son who seems to be a mere slacker who has no personality other than being a slob and glutton. He has to cling to Theodore's coattails to have some sense of self-worth. What makes it even worse is that he doesn't even use his own skills or make something of himself under his own merit. He's uncouth, revolting and has no brains for anything other than Quidditch and wizarding chess. Then your fangirl of a daughter who...well, it seems she takes after you so well. But at least, it's focused on one person this time."

Molly was fuming, shaking with pure rage as the entire station continued to listen to their conversation.

Her face turned as red as a beet as she shouted, "Why I never-"

Nicole silenced her, "Now, now, dear Molly stop shouting. Save your voice for someone who gives a shit. Also, can you give your husband his balls back? I know you enjoy wearing them but giving them back to him, will do your family a whole lot of good or is he still in recovering from his broken spine which he got while lugging around your incompetence all day?"

She continued, "But considering how he has to deal with your vile temperament and your brow-beating, it makes me wonder if he is even alive behind all his beating heart? Well, the body lives on even if the mind doesn't. So, Molly before you go lecturing others about their behavior, you may need to look in a mirror. But try not to look too close, mirrors shatter ever so easily."

Then she turned to James who stared at her as if she was a completely different person stated, "I will be expected my howler over how much of a disappointment I am at school. Please continue to polish your son's ass as if I was never here, please."

After saying her piece, she left and made her way onto the train as everyone stared at her. As she passed the Malfoys who stared between her retreating back and the Weasleys with Theodore and James.

Draco looked as if he was about to bust a gut laughing and Lucius wasn't far behind by the twitching of his lips. Narcissa was trying her best to stifle her giggles as they all saw the eldest Potter in a new light so to speak.

Lucius leaned forward, whispering, "Draco. Keep an eye on the eldest Potter. Do not agitate her and give me as much information about her as soon as you can."

He nodded, "Of course. I will write to you when I reach Hogwarts."

Narcissa rested her hand on his shoulder in a silent gesture to be safe, he rested a hand over hers in turn before getting on the train to meet with his housemates.

* * *

Then it was finally eleven o'clock and it was time for the train to depart from the station and started to move as students already said their goodbyes and made to turn their attention to their friends and compartment companions.

Nicole sighed as she placed her trunk in the overhead compartment and picked out two books Xeno gave her and made to make herself comfortable. Soon enough her door opened and she saw Luna holding her father's newspaper and helped her get her trunk to the overhead compartment.

"Hey, Luna."

She grinned and hugged her, which she returned, "Still beautiful as always, take a seat."

She jumped in the opposite seat and made herself comfortable.

"What did you do in the last days of summer?"

"Dad took me a unicorn sanctuary."

"Really? They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, I hope you can come with us, next summer or maybe during the winter."

"I'll be glad to go with you. How is he?"

"He's doing well and make sure he knows he's on your thoughts."

"Good and now what's on the paper?"

"Ah, international news, right? Hidden underneath charms that rearrange the words of whoever is looking at it to not get caught?"

"Yep!"

"Merlin, that man is something else."

"You have the books he gave you?"

"Yes. I really like his elemental books and all the spells in it and the second one, well, I haven't gotten to that one yet. But I fully plan on note-taking everything in all of them and ordering the ones he listed for me."

"You do realize you need to study for your NEWTs, right?"

"Yep. But they are for next year and I have all these books to read."

She snorted, "You're crazy about books and learning new things?"

"Well, it fits our house, doesn't it?"

"That it does. And your summer?"

"Boring with a hint of annoyance."

She leaned back in her seat, "Explain."

"After I came back, they wanted me to greet the Weasleys, which I didn't."

"I take it, that Molly, didn't like that?"

"No, she ranted at me for a bit until I ignored her and made my way to the kitchen before heading back to my room. After that, I couldn't go shopping earlier since I was still getting used to my bed and I had to go with them. Well, I met with you and Xeno instead. And you how Black was there at the end of our trip?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently he was watching us the entire time and saw when I entered Knockturn Alley with the both of you."

"Oh no..."

He questioned me, "But I told him that Xeno needed something for his research and nothing more, nothing less."

"And I guess you didn't tell him about a certain someone with red and brown hair?"

"When flying pigs automatically turn into a gourmet pork breakfast. Besides, he has no reason to know. He never gave a damn before and I lost the will to pine after his approval and love a decade ago."

"Fair enough."

"What's worse was when I tried to go to my bedroom, he stopped me, trying to get me to join in a family discussion as if I have done so countless times before."

"I take it, you didn't accept his offer?"

"I wanted to tell him to shove it, but I declined. Then Ron grabbed my arm, trying to pull me close to him."

"So that's why he has a giant bruise on his face..."

"I take it you saw his face?"

"I could hear Molly ranting and wailing about the situation from my house. Also, you threatened her? She got really pissed off at that, screaming over how much of a brute you are to do such a thing to her of all people."

A scoff tumbled out of her lips before she could stop it, "Of course, she would say something like that. Coming from the Queen of Howlers, sorry for the noise."

"Not a problem, that's what sound charms are for. Either way, people are talking about what happened on the Platform."

"I may have been a bit mean."

"How so?"

She made to fiddle with her hair, "Well..."

After she explained everything, Luna stared at her for a bit and said, "You had been holding that in for a long time, haven't you?"

"It's been churning like butter in my stomach for years. Be prepared for howlers."

"Are you actually going to listen to her howlers or are you going to do something about it?"

"Maybe..."

"Try not to maim her..."

"No promises. On another note, what do you think her animagus form would be?"

"I think it would be a big, fluffy hen with powerful lungs."

"Possibly, but what I think she could be is an angler fish."

"An angler-what?"

"An angler fish, it's a fish that lives way below water, like a mile below the surface."

"What do they look like?"

"They have huge heads with giant crescent-shaped mouths filled with sharp, translucent teeth and a light lure on its' head that can lure in prey. They are quite scary to see at first glance."

"I see... Before she could speak anymore, the door to their compartment opened, as the pair saw Cedric standing in the doorway."

"Cedric?"

He closed the door behind him, "Can I talk to you?"

She removed her feet from the seat beside her and said, "Come in, make yourself comfortable."

Luna stood up as she made to leave, "I'll give you two some privacy."

"N-no, it's okay."

She sat back down, "Then pretend, I'm not here," she waved her wand, making herself invisible and plugging her ears.

Cedric blinked at the spot where she once was, "Is she?"

"She's still there, but don't worry. She's plugging her ears to not hear our conversation. Take a seat."

He nodded, doing just that as he then took in a deep breath, "I got your letter."

"Yeah, look, I'm really sorry I got you trouble."

He looked at her confused, "I got you in trouble? That's supposed to be my line. My parents were furious when they heard that I kissed you. Even though, it was just a peck on the forehead. They made me write a letter of apology and everything."

She winced, "Yeah, I know. Theodore enjoyed reading the letter out loud so I could hear it."

"But, it's not something you should be sorry for."

"And you shouldn't be sorry either. It's just a forehead kiss and it was rather nice."

He smiled, "I'm glad you don't regret it, but I just hate that I got you in trouble. They are hellbent on keeping me away from you."

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure to know that you know that you are not to blame and my sincerest apologies."

"Apology accepted."

He smiled, "Good."

As he stood up to leave, she stopped him, "Wait!"

"Yes."

"The life debt."

He froze, "That's right. You saved my ass that day on the Quidditch Pitch."

"Um, I may have an idea to solve that."

"Which would be?"

She hugged him, making him stiffen before he melted into her hug, a soft glow enveloped them both before it disappeared and she pulled away from him.

"There, the life debt between us is gone."

"And how did you do that?"

"Simple, I willed it to be returned through a hug, you reciprocated it and now it's settled."

"You really are a Ravenclaw."

She shrugged, "Thanks, but you should go now. Your friends could be getting antsy for your return."

"Yeah, but before that," he kissed her again, but, this time on the lips, before pulling away, saying, "We can at least have that," before leaving the compartment quickly.

She stumbled back in her seat, her face flushing as Luna snorted, making her jump before her blush grew even more.

"It's not funny."

The spell ended as Luna cackled her ass off in her seat as Nicole stared at her in slight annoyance and embarrassment, "It's not funny."

It took a while before Luna calmed down, chuckles slipping out here and there.

Then she got a knock on her window, making her see an owl that always delivered letters from Charlie and Bill. She opened it and removed the letter as the owl then sped off to return from where it came. After closing the window, she tore open the envelope, releasing a flood of chocolate and lollipops of various colors and flavors.

"Charlie and Bill?"

"Yes."

"Chocolates are from Charlie and the lollipops are from Bill, aren't they?"

"They switch candies from time to time. But this is a lot more than what they usually send me. I wonder why?"

She made to open their letters, reading both of them, before she snorted, "That's why."

"I'm waiting."

"Ah, right. Apparently Molly ranted at them about she threatened her and hurt her precious Ronnie, giving him a bruise that still lasted a long time, seemingly neglecting to mention the cause of what caused me to lash out at them in the first place. But they knew better than to believe Molly's word when she got all worked up in a tiff like this. They knew they would get the full story from her later and would wait for her response, after that, they told her how they missed her and they wondered about her OWL scores were and that the candies were a peace offering for her to go easy on their siblings in case they try to retaliate to avenge Ron."

"I see...Will you be merciful?"

"Who knows, but it depends on how they lash out first. And you know they will lash out first."

"Fair, but tell me, how many OWLs did you get?"

"I got 10 OWLs, with all outstandings."

"That's good."

"Yeah, well, come on, help yourself. I can't finish all this by myself."

"Although you could..."

"So I have a sweet tooth, sue me."

Luna just chuckled as she picked up a random lollipop that was soft caramel in color. She unwrapped it and sucked on it.

"Your verdict?"

"It's good, it's coffee."

"Sweet."

She began to unwrap the chocolates near her and popped one in her mouth.

"Is it good?" Luna quipped

"Cream-filled chocolates. I bet there are some cherry ones in here."

"Oh, that sounds good."

Then the door opened, showing Theodore, Ronald, and Hermione standing in the doorway.

Nicole clicked her tongue in distaste as she focused on her chocolate still in her mouth.

"What do you want, Theodore? Shouldn't your ball-polishers entertain you enough?"

"Don't you want to spend time with your brother?"

"A dementor is better company than you, what do you want?" She quipped

He scowled, "You owe Ron an apology."

"Now, why would I do such a thing? I'd prefer that my tongue didn't rot out of my mouth."

"Do you think you will be able to get away with this?"

"About you trying to make me apologize? Are you going to sick your house on me considering that you can't do it yourself? Are you going to have James and Lily send me multiple howlers over my audacity? Have Black and Lupin send me letters expressing their disappointment in my behavior?"

He growled, making her tut, "Stop growling, Theodore. It's unbecoming and it doesn't fit you at all. Now are you done, you and the presence of your followers are souring the taste of my chocolate."

He snorted as Ron tried to get some several handfuls of all the candy on the table only to get hexed, making him jump back with a yelp.

She shook her head, "Like I said, a glutton and no tact. Shame."

Luna sighed at his behavior, making Ron turn his attention towards the dirty blonde.

"Who the hell are you looking at, Looney?" He spat

Nicole snapped, "Shut up, Weasley. If you dare call her that, I'll remove your jaw entirely."

"Like you-"

A hiss escaped her clenched teeth, "Shut up, you miserable pig. Get lost, don't you have Theodore's shoes to lick?"

His face turned an ugly puce before he could even twitch for his wand, Nicole blasted him out of her compartment and tossed him out of sight of the doorway.

Hermione mimicked a fish struggling to breathe before Nicole quipped, "Well? Aren't you going to follow Ronald the flying pig?"

"You just blasted him away, you can't do that!"

"Can and just did. Now can you leave already? The sight of you is making my stomach crawl. And please, save your patronizing nature for someone else who can give a shit? Take Theodore with you. I want to enjoy my train ride in peace with some actual pleasant company."

They just sneered at her and left with a slam of the door.

She sighed as she made to stretch out her limbs.

"You know you didn't have to do that?"

"Probably, but they deserve it."

"Yeah, but you know Hermione has a burning hatred for you."

She groaned, "And so does, Theodore and the rest of them. I know, but she not really much of a threat. Considering that she needs to browbeat knowledge into other students to prove how smart she is, it shows how mentally weak she is. She's a parrot repeating what she memorized from books with little understanding."

"She'll be gunning for you."

"Kind of hard if I'm in a different house and year and even if she tries, I'll smack her down. If she tries anything on you, I'll set her straight."

"Remember she got several students to flee Hogwarts."

"That's only because she has Theodore to use as a threat. Without him, she's nothing and knows it. I'm not scared of him or his threats and it burns him that he can't have me bend to his will."

"Just be careful, please."

"I will don't worry about it. Now let us hope for no more visitors."

"Although one of your visitors was rather pleasant."

"Don't you start, Luna."

She raised her arms in surrender, but her smile let her know that she would use this to poke fun at her for a while.

Then the door to their compartment opened, showing Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe.

Nicole let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples at the sight of them, "Oh joy. Have you come to pick fun at Luna to show your superiority and that you actually have some fucking self-worth. Although considering the fact that you need to pick on someone who is three years your junior who can't fight back completely negates that? It makes me wonder if either of you own a mirror? Please show some damn tact and prove that you are of the Raven house and leave with the pieces of your pride intact or I'll bring the matter to Flitwick."

When they tried to call her bluff, she scared them making them flee her compartment. She could only watch them until they got out of sight, before she shook her head at them, 'Fools,' before slamming the door shut.

As the trip continued unhindered with no other visitors for a while, pleasant or not. Then the trolley lady arrived asked if either of them needed anything. When they responded negatively, she nodded and left.

Soon enough, it was nearing the time of the train ride and time to change into their uniform.

Then the train stopped at Hogsmeade and everyone gets in the carriages with the First Years going to the boats as everyone made their way towards the castle for another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed this. Take care! Happy Holidays everyone and I hope you all have a good day. I finally fucking finished this, and now on to the next.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**evans16 - Thank you!**

**Guest#1 - Thank you and I will.**

**Bigrob1945 - Thanks and I hope you will enjoy this one.**

**Rita Ritchi - Thank you!**

**fallondyson - I will don't worry.**

**Skull Flame - Yep, considering that Nicole hasn't smiled at him, the Potters or the Weasleys, other than Charlie and Bill (although he doesn't know she likes them) for what seems like forever. Her hugging and spending time with the Lovegoods struck a chord inside of him. He wants her to smile at him like that, but it won't be easy. Especially since he doesn't know a damn thing about her, so he is going to have to bare Nicole's icy, emotionless demeanor towards him until he can prove his worth. If he can do it, that is. Lupin will continue to be ignorant until later on. And yes, the Alastor in this story is based on Alastor from Hazbin Hotel, sweet God, I love that series. But yeah, he's not a demon in this one, he has a lot of power though. But he'll won't be the only powerhouse to visit Britain, especially later on.**

**Autismguy593 - Well, it's your choice. Like or don't, but I'll save that will be for later on. But thanks for reading so far.**

**GalenTheEternal - Yes, it is. This is just a branch off of my Nicole Potter story and what would happen if she didn't make the potion that gave Voldemort his body back in the summer. It's my AU of my AU so, don't worry about it.**

**Terra King - Yeah, it has been. We all have been busy so don't worry your head about it. You and me both, but Nicole will show she won't take bullshit well. Especially since she had been holding herself back for years, Molly and several others will be getting a thrashing verbal or physical has yet to be decided. And yeah, I can't wait for the final ending, whatever that may be. **

**Perseus12 - They have made a massive mistake and Ron grabbing Nicole will have consequences and so he will pay. And knowing Theodore, he will try to get revenge for his supposed friend, which will blow up in his face when he sees how dangerous Nicole could be. Just because she was passive in the past, doesn't mean weak. You can only poke a bear so much before they get mad. But it makes it fun. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this update.**

**the stargate time traveler - Thank you and I love your Charlotte Potter: The Cat Burglar 4 - The Hell of Fourth Year story. Please keep updating it and those who read this, go over to their page and read the story.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Everyone from their second year and upwards got seated at their house tables as the Professors along with Albus Dumbledore were already seated and waiting for the next flood of students that would fill the castle with gasps of wonder and excitement.

Soon enough, McGonagall arrived with the students at her back and went through the tradition of showing the Sorting Hat and allowing the sentient being to sing their song. As each new student was sorted into their new houses, they were greeted with cheers and applauding.

Nicole and Luna softly conversed with each other as the sorting continued.

Luna tried not to fidget in her seat as she could feel glares boring into her back as she scooted closer to Nicole, "They're staring."

She glanced behind her to see Theodore with Ronald, Hermione, and Ginny glaring at her, she gave a cold closed-mouthed smile, making them sneer and turn to either their plates or each other before she focused her attention back to Luna.

"Ignore them. They aren't worth your energy and don't bother giving them the attention their privilege battery needs to live."

She snorted at the term, "Yes, yes. Do you think this year will be interesting or boring?"

"Let's hope for boring. I just want to keep my head in a book."

"Fair, but isn't it almost time for the blooming of your plants?"

She grinned, "Actually, yes it is. I can't believe I have forgotten, thank you for reminding me."

Then after the last person got sorted, Albus allowed everyone to eat after saying, "Tuck in!"

Then the tables were filled with the same feast as usual, but Nicole and Luna didn't eat from the feast. There was nothing wrong with it, the house-elves made them a different set of meals from the rest at Nicole's request. They ate their designated meals with Nicole having a steak with creamy mashed potatoes and buttered biscuits. Luna was having a stuffed chicken breast with mixed vegetables and roasted peppers.

When everyone had finished, the plates were cleaned, Albus got to his feet silencing all conversations nearly at once as he had the students complete attention.

He smiled at the crowd of students, So...Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask you all for your attention while I list out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretake has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, give or take, but the entire list can be view in his office if anyone would like to be sure."

He gave a bit of a hum before he continued, "I have to regretfully inform you all that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October and will be continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the faulty's time and energy but I am sure you will enjoy it greatly. I also have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

An older man came forward in a wet overcoat from the terrible weather outside with grizzly features and a rather strange-looking electric blue eye that spun as if glaring at everything and everyone and much to Nicole's displeasure it seemed to linger on her a bit more than anyone else.

After greeting him and getting some mild applause, he sat down, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now, we at Hogwarts have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the upcoming months, an event which hasn't been held in over a century. It's my greatest pleasure to inform you all that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!"

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley shouted

His statement caused multiple people across the hall to laugh, breaking the thickening tension.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly as a signal to stay on track.

"No, I'm not joking, Mr. Weasley, although I should get back to the matter at hand with the Tournament. But first, a little history, shall we? This competition was first established about seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three chosen were to compete in three magical tasks, each school took turns to host the tournament once every five years as this was an excellent way of strengthening ties between witches and wizards of different nationalities. However, due to the mounting death toll, the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to get the competition reinstated, none have been successful until our current Department of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided this the prime time for another attempt. Over the summer, we have worked hard to ensure that no champion will find themselves in mortal danger. At the end of October, both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive with their students and on Halloween, we will have the Champion selections where an impartial judge will decide which among us are the most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon prize reward."

The hall became filled with the low rumble of multiple conversations as people became excited at the prospect of the Tournament. Albus allowed them to converse before he silenced them once again.

"Now, I know all of you are excited over the prospect of entering this competition, but the Head of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age, such as 17 and older will be allowed to put their names for consideration-"

He was greeted with objections and sounds of outrage at his words, he continued to speak just slightly louder, "This is a measure that is necessary to take given that this Tournament will be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally ensure that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them this school's champion. So, I plead with you to not waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"Now, you should remember that the delegations from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year and I hope all of you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us and you will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is chosen. Now, it's getting late and it is important for you all to be alert and rested as you have lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

Everyone was led to their made way to their new homes away from home while, Nicole and Luna made their way to their room, away from everyone. After a bit of walking, they made their way to stand in front of a portrait that was of a vase that held a collection of red and lilac primroses with a snake wrapped around the neck of the vase.

Luna smiled at the portrait, "Primroses, huh?"

"Yes. It's Grandma's nickname for me, primrose."

"The symbol of youth and young love. Hopefully for the future?"

"Who knows, but it would be nice. But I can just be happy with you, Xeno, Flitwick, Bill, and Charlie in my corner now."

She then spoke the password in Parseltongue, **_"Peace is the most neglected currency."_**

Then the portrait swung open and the two stepped inside to meet warm surroundings as the portrait opening closed behind them.

The candles lit up one by one until they finished enveloping the entire room in a warm brightness. The walls were covered in dark silky tapestry, the floor was covered in a thick toffee-colored carpet.

There was a fireplace on the opposite side of the room, there was a door that led to the large bathroom the room was outfitted with. Luna and Nicole's trunks were placed at the ends of a massive king-sized bed with a cushioned headboard. There was a wardrobe, two polished wooden tables, a french winged chair with ivy stitching and a giant, overstuffed bright purple beanbag chair. On the side was a bookshelf outfitted with many books of various subjects and sizes.

Luna and Nicole stripped themselves of their shoes and placed them beside their trunks before Luna made to take a shower first. After that, she changed into her pajamas while Nicole took her own shower.

As she was under the hot water, steam filled the bathroom, she looked down at her arms, covered in the runes she carved into herself along with the rest of her body. And then her eyes lingered on the large scar she carved into her right arm, her mind viciously recalled that day, being dragged into her room and beaten.

_"You need to remember, Nicole, that Theo is the important one, I will not allow you to hinder him in any way and if you get in his way, you will not like the consequences, do you understand?"_

She brushed a hand against her throat as she remembered that it took everything she had not to burst into tears answering him with that one word.

Nicole didn't even have to look up to know he was giving her a smile, not a sick one, just one as if he just solved a problem that had been annoying him for a while as he quipped, _"You will stay here until you want to be a perfect light daughter."_

Then he closed and locked the door behind him as she burst into tears, silently sobbing in agony before falling unconscious, then waking up and carving into her arm, allowing the blood to flow before she closed it. Leaving a permanent reminder of that day as she cursed them.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, as she made to wash her hair before she stepped out, shutting off the water. After getting changed into a pair of lavender pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Luna was waiting for her in bed.

"Planning on using me as a pillow again?" Nicole quipped

"Yes."

A smile tugged at her lips, "It's a good thing, you're honest."

She got into bed on the other side as Luna curled up next to her, she clapped twice and the candles went out. The two then went to sleep as Nicole hoped for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The morning arrived with Nicole waking up first with a yawn as she closed her eyes, trying her best to go back to sleep, muttering, "Sweet Hell."

Luna gave her a slight shake, "You need to wake up, you know."

"Can't we have breakfast in bed? It's much too comfortable in here..."

"You know we can't do that. We have to get our schedules, remember?"

"Damn."

"Come on, you will wake up once you get under the hot water."

She simply huffed as she curled herself deeper into her blankets.

"Go first, please."

Luna simply huffed, "Fine. But you better wake up when I finish. Don't make me douse you with water."

"Don't ruin my bed, please."

"Make sure to get up. We can have breakfast in bed tomorrow."

"Fine..."

"Good."

Luna then made her way to the bathroom and got changed into her uniform as Nicole slumped out of bed, stretching as she got to her feet when Luna came out of the bathroom.

"I'll be out soon."

"Try not to fall asleep in the shower, please."

"No promises."

After she got under the hot water, she felt the grogginess leech from her body as she became drenched in the warm water and sweet-smelling soap. When she finished and stepped out, she got dressed in her uniform where Luna was waiting for her with her bag.

"I hope I didn't take too long?"

"Not at all. Come on."

She nodded as she summoned her already prepared bag into her hand as she put on a pair of boots and the two made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. When they entered they saw multiple Slytherins, a few even entering the hall with them along with few Ravens already seated and two older Hufflepuffs eating their breakfast quietly.

When they sat down, their plates were filled with fried eggs, sausages, bacon, tomatoes, bread, and black pudding. Luna had a cup of juice as Nicole had a cup of coffee. They ate quietly before Flitwick came over with a smile.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Ms. Potter, Ms. Lovegood. Here are your schedules for this year."

After receiving them, "Take care, you two."

Nicole gave him a soft smile, "Yes, sir."

As he made his way back to his spot, waiting for more students to give their schedules too, Nicole continued to eat while Luna looked at her classes for the year. As more people flooded into the hall was when the owls began to deliver letters and she saw James' owl carrying two howlers with the Weasley's owl crashing into the table. They dropped the howlers and flew away.

Nicole made to show off a bit and shot a spell at them freezing them before they shredded into nothing but tiny fragments that quickly disappeared from her sight. After that, she saw Black's owl carrying both his and Lupin's letters. She removed them, waiting for the owls to leave before she burned them without reading them.

She had no desire nor the will to care about their rant or disappointment as she wanted to start off the school year in peace.

As she cleared her plate, "What do you have for your schedule, Luna?"

Luna's schedule 3rd-year schedule

**Monday **

History of Magic with Gryffindor

Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor

Ancient runes with Slytherin

Astronomy with Gryffindor

**Tuesday **

Charms with Gryffindor

Transfiguration with Slytherin

**Wednesday **

Muggle Studies with Slytherin

Herbology with Slytherin

**Thursday**

Arithmancy with Gryffindor

**Friday **

Defense Against the Dark Art with Hufflepuff

Study Hall

Potions with Hufflepuff

"And yours?" Luna quipped

Nicole's schedule 6th-year schedule

**Monday**

Muggle Studies with Slytherin

Herbology with Slytherin

**Tuesday **

Defense against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff

History of Magic with Gryffindor

**Wednesday **

Potions with Hufflepuff

Charmes with Gryffindor

Astronomy with Gryffindor

**Thursday **

Ancient Runes with Slytherin

Transfiguration with Slytherin

**Friday **

Arithmancy with Gryffindor

Study Hall

After she finished her coffee, she waited for Luna to finish her breakfast before she stood up, "Come on. I'll walk you to your first class."

"Alright."

She grabbed her bag and trailed out of the hall with Nicole trailing behind her, soon enough they passed Theodore and his lackeys who glared at them but neither of them paid his group any attention.

After walking Luna to her class, she said, "Take care. You know where to find me when you finish."

"Of course. Where do you want to eat dinner?"

"We'll eat in the Hall this evening."

She nodded, waving her goodbye as Nicole made her way to her own class.

When she was out of sight, Luna let out a silent sigh before she heard Ginny speak behind her, "Why do you hang out with her, Luna?"

She turned to face her once-childhood friend, "Because she's a lot nicer than Theodore makes her out to be."

Ginny simply rolled her eyes, "She's nothing but a troublemaker jealous of Theo, Luna. The sooner you see it, the better."

Luna didn't bother to comment as she knew her statement was far from the truth if anything Nicole was purely apathetic when Theodore was concerned and that was one of the many reasons why Theodore hated her.

Flitwick came forward, greeting everyone as he opened the door for all of them to enter and sit down before he made his way to his desk to see them all.

"Good morning, class and welcome back for another year. Today we are going to be learning about the Cheering charm. This charm was invented by Felix Summerbee sometime between the mid-15th century and 1508. This charm is as stated, causes joy, but like all over spells it can be overdone so you have to be careful. But if you used correctly, this spell leaves those hit with it with a feeling of great contentment."

A Ravenclaw named Jennie Striker raised their hand, making Flitwick call on them, "Yes, Ms. Striker?"

"What are the effects of the spell being overdone?"

"A wonderful question, Ms. Striker, take five points for Ravenclaw. And to answer your question, the result of this spell being overdone can cause the victim to fall victim of fits of hysterical laughter."

She nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"Any more questions?"

After receiving none, "Very well, now please partner up and practice the spell. Those who don't manage to master the charm today will write a seven-inch essay on the effect of the charm and at least five uses for this charm in everyday life. Please remember to cite your sources correctly."

For the rest of the class, he paced between the desks, watching and helping each student with their cheering charms and had to send two Gryffindors to the quiet room for an hour and wrote a note for them so they wouldn't be scolded for missing their next class.

When class was nearly ended, he spoke, "Now class, I suggest that you practice this charm as it will be on your end of year exams. I expect the essays of those who haven't mastered the charm on my desk at the start of our next class. Now, you are all dismissed. Have a wonderful day."

[With Nicole]

She quickly made her way through the halls to stand in front of the DADA classroom, when she opened it Mad-Eye tried to attack her, having his wand pressed into her neck, but she had an iron-grip on his wand-arm and her wand was already out and ready to fire, directed right at his normal eye.

"Sharp reflexes, Potter. Good."

He slowly moves away from her, removing his wand from her neck as she did the same.

"Take your seat."

She did just that as she watched as Mad-Eye did that to the first person who came through the door until everyone came in, some people nearly pissed themselves when he did it to them, another actually did. Cedric took the seat beside her and Cho passed them, giving her a bit of a dirty glare as she sat in two desks across from them.

Nicole tried not to flush at the thought of him kissing her on the train...again. He just smiled at her and she gave one back.

Mad-Eye gave everyone a glance as she felt goosebumps blossom across her skin at his electric blue eye.

He made his way to the front of the classroom, explaining the concept of Unforgiveable curses, Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus, the use of any of them on another human being is enough to land in Azkaban for life.

He showed the effects on a spider, he first used the Imperius curse on them, making the spider jump around and perform tricks, then the Cruciatus making it wither and twitch in agony before finally performing the Killing curse, making it curl in on itself.

He then had everyone experience the Imperious curse, making people to rather interesting or embarrassing things while under the curse. When it was her turn, she felt the curse hit her and she felt completely at ease, then heard his voice, "Jump on the desk."

She slightly frowned but didn't move.

Mad-Eye stared at her for a moment and spoke with a bit more edge, "Jump on the desk, Potter."

She still refused to move from her spot as she clenched her fists.

When it snarled his order was when she broke the spell with a gasp.

Mad-Eye looked impressed if not a bit surprised.

"Congrats Potter, you're the only one able to fight it off. The rest of you, do better."

He made them write an essay about the Unforgiveable curses and their uses before dismissing them.

Nicole gathered all of her stuff, turned to Cedric and smiled, "Goodbye."

He waved her goodbye himself as she left the room as she thought about her research after her last class for the day, wondering where should she start first.

'Runes, Charms, Herbology, or Potions?'

As she walked, she ignored Hermione who gave her a dirty glare as she made to go to her next class. She didn't bother to ponder about her. She just made to go to the Chamber of Secrets that was converted for her research in the various subjects.

The Chamber has room for all of her research on runes, charms, and potions although she had to have her greenhouse for her plants outside. It took a bit of trying after the start of her second year for the Hufflepuff Head to allow her to have her own greenhouse. It was hidden away with multiple exotic plants that had to be maintained on a constant basis, those plants were born from the seeds that were given to her by Bill and Charlie, but it was tedious to take care of them but it was worth it to have a decent supply of materials to work with.

After she finished her last class of the day, she made to write a letter to both Bill and Charlie, she first thanked them for the candy and promised that she would avoid their siblings and ignore their attempts at getting her back, but if they tried anything with Luna, she would make them pay. She then told them about her plants and studies and hoped that things were going well at their jobs. She just hoped the year would be boring although the Triwizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts and wondered if they had any titles for any books for the competition so she could know where to look. Then she sent the letter off with a Gringotts owl and watched it leave, with the hope that it reached them soon.

She then made to go to her greenhouse, taking notes on each plant in her care, their growth, each had their personal space in the greenhouse to flourish in. Their fruits and flowers would soon be ripe for picking. Then she made more research and heavy note-taking with the book titles Xeno gave her. She practiced manipulating her magic into bigger things other than small, palm-sized shapes, such as different sword types and even tiny creatures that she made move. She managed to learn a new form of dangerous magic called Crush magic.

This type of magic that gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with into pieces. It's practically pure destruction given a magical form and it made Nicole grin as she settled down to read everything she could about the subject.

'How interesting.'

* * *

[Evening - Gryffindor Common Room]

Ron was fuming in his seat as Hermione was doing her homework as she already got after Ron and Theodore to do their own homework, but knew that they would wait until the last minute to complete it. Theodore was silently tapping his fingers on the edge of the couch he was sitting on.

The youngest Weasley boy was furious as he rubbed a finger against the large bruise on his face, feeling the vile sting that stung his nerves. It made him clench his fists and grit his teeth. Even now, it refused to fade from his face even when Poppy checked it after the feast, the bruise wouldn't disappear.

Poppy wondered who or what gave him such a mark and when he said it was Nicole, she didn't want to believe it, but he stuck by his story. She simply told him that the bruise would heal the muggle way.

Malfoy and his ilk always made sure to point it out and laugh at him, saying he must have pissed off the wrong person and must have deserved it. Each slight against him only made him want to make her pay, how dare she strike him?

After too long a silence he snapped, "What are you going to do about her?!"

"What do you want me to do, Ron?" Theodore sighed, turning to face him

"She punched me!"

"Something you kept whining about it the entire train ride and all day today."

He sneered at her, but she turned her attention to Theodore, "But she's completely uncouth and needs to be taught a lesson."

"And she will. Just wait and we'll get her."

Ron grinned, "Can't wait."

* * *

[With Draco]

He made his way to his Snape's office, his mind on the eldest Potter, the information on her is surprisingly lacking as no one really knew her other than Lovegood, the disty, air-headed 3rd-Year Ravenclaw. The only concrete thing he knew was the fact that she was the top Ravenclaw since her first year and has continuously kept that streak throughout her years here. She has kept to herself and Lovegood is apparently on good terms with her Head of House. But other than that, nothing.

When he arrived at his door, he knocked twice to which heard his voice, "Enter."

He opened and shut the door behind him, "Sev?"

"Take a seat, Draco. What do you need?" He stated, not looking up from his papers.

"Can you tell me about Nicole Potter?"

He stiffened before he slowly looked up, "Why do you want to know?"

"Father...Did you hear what happened at the Platform before everyone came over to Hogwarts?"

"Slight rumors, but other than that, nothing."

He grinned and explained everything, making the corners of his lips quirk up, "Hmph, it seems she loathes the Weasleys more than I thought."

"She keeps to herself and keeps the company of Ms. Lovegood, she doesn't pander to her brother, she's definitely smarter and quiet."

"Can you read her mind?"

"At first, slight surface thoughts, she has strong passive Legilimency shields, but ever since she became a second-year I cannot. She must have learned the skill on her own. I suggest that you do not underestimate her."

"I see...Thank you."

* * *

Over the course of several weeks, if she wasn't studying her books or furthering her research in various subjects she spent her time with Luna, exploring and walking around the castle. If not in the castle, they fed and petted the Thestrals and unicorns.

When Mad-Eye Moody transformed Draco into a ferret much to the Gryffindors' amusement and joy, Nicole came across the scene and changed him back, catching him in her arms.

The scene shocked people, she simply turned to Mad-Eye saying, "I suggest you don't do that sir. It will send Professor McGonagall into a tiff all day."

She then set Draco to his feet and told him to watch himself before she went on her way, leaving everyone to stare after her. Multiple Gryffindors were furious over the fact that she cut the show of Malfoy turning into a ferret short, especially Theodore and Ronald.

The Slytherins, on the other hand, were shocked over the fact that someone other than one of their own, helped Draco. Adding on to the fact that she was Potter even though she was a Ravenclaw, weren't they supposed to hate Slytherins just on principal? It just didn't make any sense. It didn't help that Snape awarded Ravenclaw points for that just to rub lemon-laced salt on Theodore's open wounds.

The rumors circled through the castle, especially after the DADA class where Theodore fell under the grips of the Imperious spell while his sister wasn't was something that made Theo's blood boil underneath his skin.

Hermione started the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare or S.P.E.W. for in her words 'the maltreatment of the poor elves' and to do such a thing she knitted clothes which she left them all over Gryffindor Tower. In reaction to such an insult, most of the house-elves other than one refused to clean the Tower. Nicole simply called her movement pathetic when she heard about what she had done and had to reassure the elves that they wouldn't be freed from their positions as Granger had no power to do so as they were tied to the school.

If Granger was actually as smart as she proclaimed herself to be, she would know that house-elves survived on the bond they had with wizards and without that bond, they would go insane and die. If she promoted just their fair treatment and the punishments of their abusers, things would be different and she would make a rather decent change and mark in the wizarding world. But no, she simply reinforces the ignorance and stereotypes against muggleborns trying to force their views on wizarding life.

Nicole could only shake her head that the thought of her, 'Well...It just reinforces the fact that she is a Gryffindor for a reason.'

She removed Granger from the front of her mind as she made to have a conversation with Flitwick as they talked about random things before their conversation settled into the topic of potions. He pushed her to work on her potion although it would take three days of pure concentration to complete. He gave her permission and told her when she was finished, he would personally register it himself to get it classified as an official potion and give her rights to it.

Nicole could only be slightly shocked in his belief in her, but she grinned and said that she would do it and make sure it's perfect before thanking him. After she was dismissed, she made her way out of his office with a massive grin as she mentally listed everything she would need for the potion, passing Albus Dumbledore who gave her a suspicious glare.

Over the course of three days, she was nowhere to be seen, although Flitwick covered for her as he went to all the teachers telling them that she was working on a project he gave her permission to go through and she would need at least 2 days after she finished it to recover. When people questioned him, he just said it was a secret and they would find out later.

Albus stamped down his curiosity as he knew he wouldn't get anything out Flitwick, he was viciously stubborn when it came to his ravens but involving the eldest Potter for whatever reason? He would figure it out soon enough.

After she finished the potion, practically exhausted but grinning up a storm over what she finished, she brought the shrunken cauldron along with her notes on the potions to him and he told her that he would send it right away to be tested and told her to rest. She had two days to recover and she thanked him, even hugging him before she tried to apologize for overstepping his boundaries before he waved her off. He just smiled and told her to enjoy her two days off and she made to take a bath and made to sleep for nearly an entire day before she woke up to see Luna.

"Welcome back."

"Glad to be back."

For the rest of her second day of rest, she ate and relaxed as she made light conversation with Luna as they enjoyed the peace together before she joined the rest of the student population. The rumors of what made her go missing circled through the castle, but she ignored them. She didn't pander to rumors, it would only make them push their luck. And she wouldn't be as limp-rested as Theodore was when it came to such annoyances.

After catching up on all the lessons and homework she missed along with avoiding the curious questions about where she had been, she continued to practice and refine her magic in the privacy of the Chamber she made to send a letter to Xeno. She thanked him for housing her for the majority of the summer and giving her all those titles to the books of magic. She put them all to good use and how Luna was doing. She hoped that he was doing well and thanked him once again before she sent the letter with Luna's owl who wrote her own letter to him.

During dinner, as she sat in her usual spot in the Hall, she got another letter from Sirius only to burn it to ashes after receiving it.

'A bit early for the letter detailing your disappointment about my actions, don't you think, Black?'

* * *

[Two Hours before Dawn]

A man stared at Hogwarts castle from a distance covered in a dark hooded cloak, a large grin filled the center of his hood, "Perfect...So many souls residing in such a miserable, unprotected castle. And they are all mine to twist and maim at my leisure with no one to stop me."

He turned behind him where there were seven inhuman-like figures kneeling and awaiting any order he gave. He simply pointed a finger in the direction of the castle as he coldly uttered, "Forward."

[Nicole and Luna's Room]

Nicole shot up from her spot on the bed, pressing a hand against her eye as she groaned which stirred Luna awake.

"Nicole?"

"Go back to sleep, Luna."

"Are you okay?"

"I...I'm not sure. Just go back to sleep," She checked the time finding it to be four hours too early.

"Just go back to sleep, Luna."

"If you say so..."

She fell back to sleep as Nicole found herself staring at the ceiling, trying to go back to sleep only for it to allude her. She wanted to growl but didn't want to put in the effort. She could feel her insides twist and goosebumps blossom across her skin. It took two hours for her to lull herself back to sleep, but it wasn't pleasant until she got fed up made to get dressed and ready first.

Which was something Luna commented on, "You know you can tell me if something is wrong? You look tense."

She dug her boots into the floor, "That's the thing...I don't really know myself. Just get ready. Walking to the Hall will do me a bit of good."

"Alright then. I'll be out soon."

Nicole tried to make herself comfortable in her chair, bouncing her right leg as she tried to shake off this feeling of unease.

When Luna got dressed, they made their way to the Hall for breakfast, but she found herself still unnerved and just hoped the feeling disappeared along the day. After she walked Luna to her first class, she made to walk to her own only to hear a haunting tune, causing her to freeze.

She stiffened and looked around, only to see nothing, but her wand didn't steer her wrong before and she slowly backed away and made to reach her class in another way. Just as her back turned, a large body slithered out from the shadows only to enter into another one, disappearing from sight and lying in wait.

As the day continued, Nicole's foul mood continued to persist as she made her way through her class, taking notes and performing any task asked of her, but her foul mood was noted. When class was over, she packed her things and made to leave before Cedric stopped her.

"Are you okay? You looked like someone pissed you off or something?"

She shook her head, "Nothing's pissed me off, per se. It's just...I don't know. It's probably something in the air, but it's annoying me. Maybe I just need a break, don't worry about me."

"But aren't you going to lunch?"

"I'll skip. The house-elves will bring me something anyway."

"Alright, but try to relax. See you around, Nicole."

"See you, Cedric," She smiled as she left the room as they went their separate ways.

She made her way to the library, passing Madam Pierce who gave her a small, polite nod in her direction for always being quiet and hard-working, which could be compared to a large smile and warm greeting the woman could give.

'I can't really blame her for being anal about her books. I'd rip someone's head off if they fucked with the books that I wanted to maintain for as long as possible too.'

She went to her usual spot and pulled out a book to lose herself in, however before she could lose herself in a flurry of words, she heard a terrifying scream, breaking the peaceful silence of the library. She rushed to the front of the library where Madam Pierce had already her wand at the ready.

"What's going on?"

* * *

**Ending the chapter here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I couldn't really get anything done unless I put my attention on this. Especially since, I split this chapter in half, so you will see the other half pretty soon. Hopefully, after this chapter and the next, I can get to Lilith Halestorm, Bloody Path, and Sadistic Bastard hopefully soon with Unbroken Will. Now, a little fact to know about primroses is that lilac-tinted primroses signify confidence and red primroses symbolize unappreciated merit. I think those fit Nicole rather well, especially the red ones. And what's happening in Hogwarts? Let's see in the next chapter. Take care.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews!**

**dannyrockon122 - Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this one.**

**Michael Bourne - I know, but they deserve it. Oh, they will see, especially after the results of this chapter.**

**Perseus12 - Theodore and his followers are never pretty, but I'm happy you like the relationship between Charlus and Dorea. Luna is the little sibling Nicole always wanted. If Theodore wasn't a pain nor spoiled to the point that anything he says or does is counted as God's will, she would have been his strongest ally and supporter. Albus realizes that Nicole is smart, being the top Ravenclaw ever since she entered Hogwarts and looks at her with disappointment over her not wanting to be her brother's helper. Once Voldemort returns, well...things will get worse for Britain before they get better. Nope, she doesn't currently, but it's not a bad idea for later. **

**raw666 - Nope, they won't. A lot of pain, but right now he is dealing with jealousy over how powerful his sister is and how could he not have known?**

**zero fullbuster - Thank you and I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**the stargate time traveller - I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Skull Flame - Yep, he has but it will only get worse for him in the next chapter, especially when he sees how livid Nicole will be over what he has done. Walking through pipping hot lego blocks will be an easy task compared to getting into Nicole's good graces. She had it coming, no one likes a nosy nancy. Simply because he sees another chess piece on the board and wants to know if she will be an ally or enemy. After all, Nicole has kept to herself so no one truly knows her other than Flitwick and Luna. You will see what I mean by other powerhouses, but they won't make as big of an entrance as the one watching Hogwarts in the distance. He is there to show that Britain is violently lacking in comparison to other countries. **

**Mickieskids - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**rowenasheir - Who knows...but it will kind of hard to do so, especially after the upcoming chapter when they realize just how much of a powerhouse she is. Now Albus will try his best to get her under his wing and she will know of his attempts to manipulate her. Her power along with her smarts would make her potential as a powerful force both enticing to have on his side and frightening if it's turned against him.**

**WanderingImmortalAsashi - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm working on it. Don't worry. I hope to update it soon enough. And don't worry, find the name you like.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Madam Pince turned to her, "I'm not sure, but that scream could have been a student or several of them in danger."

She made to go around her desk to step outside only for Nicole to stop her.

"What is it?"

"I'll go."

"But-"

She shook her head, "No, you can't. You need to stay here in case any student comes here to hide. I'll be fine and I know how to take care of myself. Just have your wand at the ready, for any student that comes here for safety."

She sucked in her lower lip for a moment before reluctantly conceding, "Be safe, Ms. Potter."

Nicole just gave her a soft smile back, "I'll try my best, madam."

She then made her way out of the library, her wand held tight in her grip as the older woman could only grit her teeth as she watched Nicole step out of sight. After she left the library, she moved along the wall. Then a series of screams and choked sobs made her body tense as she forwent the slow route and rushed towards the noise source. After several turns, she found a group of several younger students with Pansy Parkinson in front of them, pressed as far as they could against the wall. They were shaking like leaves in the wind at the hideous figure lurching towards them, growling and wheezing.

The monster was basically seven-feet tall with mud-gray skin, massive red eyes with spikes protruding out its' body and large pus-filled sacks pulsing underneath their skin as if the slightest touch could have made them burst. It looked to be a mixture of an Iron Maiden and a failed Tyrant.

Pansy looked like she was just about to shit herself before her eyes landed on her, she opened her mouth but Nicole raised a finger to her lips, to tell her to be silent before she pointed her wand upwards and sent off a noise-maker that sounded like a cannon going off. The noise brought the monster's attention to her, making it turn around to move towards her.

She blasted the monster into the wall beside her, causing multiple sacks on the being's body to burst which rotted the wall it was laid up against. As it slowly shuffled upwards as a low, gurgling growl tumbled out of its' fang-filled mouth.

She glanced towards the shivering students, "Get out of here. Run to the Great Hall and stay there, alright?"

None of them could do anything as they were still petrified making her sigh before she snapped at them, "NOW DAMMIT! Move your asses!"

Her words made them jump up and run as she turned to face the freak of nature, that hissed at her lowly.

"Come on, you ugly son of a bitch. You need to fight for your meal."

It roared and charged at her, sending a stream of toxic bile in her direction, she avoided it and made to get some distance before she sent an advanced cutting curse in the monster's direction. The monster's wounds wept puss and black blood that stained the ground. The monster refused to yield continuing to lash out with its' claws as she made to wear it down to tiny pieces until it started to shake from her continuous assault making her raise a shield just in time as the monster's top half to explode while what remained dissolved into a putrid puddle before her.

She dropped the shield, vanishing the remains and made to check for any other students, quickly making her way down the halls only for her wand let out a haunting tune that rang through her ears.

'That tune again?'

She made her way in the direction of the haunting tune grew more violent until it stopped and the scene before her made a chill run down her spine.

A snake-like chimera had Ernie Macmillan in the grip of its' body, slowly tightening around him, the flush of color on his face told him that the monster had been at this for a while. He squeaked and choked in a desperate attempt to voice a plea for help.

The chimera roared at her, slamming its' tail on the ground in an effort to cause her to flee. She responded by fashioning a whip from her wand, snapping it against the floor near the chimera making it shuffle backward as it continued to hiss at her.

She reeled her arm back and snapped her whip at the creature, catching the monster in the eye, making it roar in displeasure and pain. It withered and shook before it turned its' attention towards its' captured prey and made to eat him only for her to lash out with her whip with a blasting curse at the tip of it, destroying half of the creature's face.

It released Ernie from its' grip as it shuffled backward, hissing and roaring in agony while Ernie coughed and hacked as he tried to get as much distance as he could from the agitated creature. Before the monster could get near him, she blasted it down the hall before she turned her attention towards the stupified Hufflepuff.

"P-Potter? I-"

She knelt to meet his gaze and hushed him, "There's no time to talk, that thing will be back soon. You need to leave and I'll take care of it. Can you run?"

"But-"

Her tone took on a cold, harsh decimal level, making him shiver, "I said, can you run?"

His tongue failed him so he could only nod, making her nod back as she could hear the agitated hissing of the creature shuffling back to their location. She placed the tip of her wand to his forehead, implanting a silent order for him to run to the Great Hall and not look back.

Then she stepped back and before he could even attempt to speak, his body stood up straight of its' own accord and ran towards the hall.

He tried to call out to her, but no words left his mouth, the pain of his aching ribs and lungs were etched into his nerves, but his body refused to heed his will to stop or even cry out as he continued to run as his body could allow as if he was under some sort of hex.

Nicole avoided the continuous strikes of the chimera trying its' best to bite her head off or stab through her torso with the end of its' tail.

She could only lead the creature down the hall and to a nearby stairwell that goes to the lower floor and when it fell down the steps that were when she got the opportunity to decapitate the creature. The creature clawed at the air only to fall down to the bottom of the steps in a crumpled heap before its' remains turned into a mixture of dust and slimy fluids.

Nicole could only raise an eyebrow as she looked at the remains of the creature.

'They expire? ...It makes sense. These creature types aren't found in nature, well, at least I hope not. They could be summoned monsters or creatures that someone created and brought here. But who...and why?'

[Meanwhile...]

A hooded figure was waiting for the chaos of his creatures would create to fill the castle only to suddenly stiffen as he felt the connections between two of his creatures snap, making him blink in a bit of shock.

'Two have fallen already? No matter...this castle will soon fall regardless if they defeat a couple of them. I just have to wait. At least, these miserable pond scum put up a bit of a scuffle or else I might have wept from boredom.'

[With Nicole]

She turned away from the staircase and made her way down the hall, searching for anyone or anything before she stiffened as a cry for help reached her ears.

"Help! Please, someone! Anyone help!"

Then what came after was the sound of lightning cutting through the air as loud, frantic footsteps echoed through the halls. She quickly raced towards the noise as the lightning and cries for help only grew louder.

Dennis Creevey was sobbing as he barely avoided getting skewered by the harpy-looking monster that was chasing after him. He wanted to think that this was all some horrible nightmare and he would wake up and everything would be fine, but it wasn't. The monster chasing after him was real and wanted nothing more than to make him into a shishkabob on its' spear to fry and eat.

***CRACK!***

He barely avoided another strike of lightning directed at him before he rolled out of the way of a spear swipe, that would have left him headless.

The monster shrieked in amusement over the chase as Dennis felt his chances of escaping grow dimmer with each passing moment. The thought that he could die here, alone with no one to save him made his blood chill.

It was surreal, it couldn't believe this was happening. He barely got into Hogwarts, all the stories he heard from his brother about this being the safest place in Britain. His big brother wouldn't willingly endanger him.

Suddenly he saw Colin smiling at him holding his signature camera flash before his eyes, 'Big brother...'

Then he tripped, hitting the ground hard as he let out a cry and made to get up only for a spear to pin him against the ground, making him shiver, fear frozen him in place, he couldn't move and could barely breathe. His heart was thundering so loud it drowned everything out. He could only whimper as tears ran down his face as he closed his eyes accepting his fate.

He was going to die... He would never see his parents or brother again.

He could hear the monster give a twisted laugh at his surrender, but he could only hope that the monster finished him off quickly with no pain and hope his brother lived a good life.

Then he heard the crack of lightning and he waited to be removed from this world, but instead of the lightning hitting him as expected, the lightning missed him by scant inches as it was re-directed at a metal pole that formed a good three feet behind him.

Dennis sobbed in silence for a little bit until he realized that he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes only to find the monster staring at something behind him, then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, that must have been terrifying."

He looked up to see Nicole, as his tears continued to flow down unhindered as his mind spun with disbelief.

"Stay here. I'll take care of this freak of nature."

The monster screeched at her, making Dennis wince while Nicole simply scoffed, ripping the spear out the ground and twirled it in her grip. She made to stand in front of him, blocking him from the monster's sight.

A loud screech pierced the air and the monster charged at her and she met it with her own, attacking with the spear that was used to pin Dennis to the ground.

The young Gryffindor could only watch in shocked silence as Nicole and the creature fought each other, the monster swiped at her with its' large claws, trying to rip her to pieces, but Nicole simply side-stepped the attacks. It fired another lightning bolt at her, but she caught it in her hand and tossed it away from her, making it hit the wall, sending pieces of stone everywhere.

The creature dived for her but Nicole lashed out with the spear, piercing its' side, causing it to be pinned against the ground. The monster roared in agony, thrashing and trying to escape before she knelt down and wrapped her hand around the monster's face as it continued to violently howl.

She coldly whispered, "Putridum!"

An inky dark glow was released from her hand and into the thrashing monster, making it howl more violently as it started to rot before her until it finally fell silent. Nicole kept the spell active until not even dust remained, the spear stabbed into the stone floor was the only piece of evidence the monster existed at all.

A sigh left her mouth as she canceled the spell, tossed the spear to the side, and dusted her hands on her skirt.

Dennis was still in shock and then he saw her turn to him, giving him a soft smile, "Everything is fine, now. The monster won't bother you again."

'She's not what they said she was like. She isn't cold at all.'

Her smile was soft and reassuring, like that of a parent consoling their children after a nightmare.

He made to stand up, still a bit weak from his ordeal as Nicole got closer to him and he made his way over to envelop her into a hug. She stiffened at the gesture, but quickly melted into it and comforted him as he just sobbed. She silently reassured him and allowed him to sob as much as he wanted considering that he just experienced one hell of a shock. Being nearly killed by a harpy-like monster would do that to anyone and it didn't help that he was a first-year student. She wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to leave the castle after this.

Then she heard him thank her again and again, like a mantra, making a small smile pull at her lips, she made to calm him down, recalling the subject of emotional magic that Xeno gave her tips on, she then through her magic, fed him calm and reassuring emotions that allowed him to pull himself together.

Once he pulled away, she knelt and gave him a handkerchief to clean his face as she cleaned off her robe and uniform.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do...T-that was terrifying."

"I know. Now, here comes the hard part."

"Hard part?"

"Yeah, I need you to run to the dining hall."

"What, but-" She raised a hand to silence him

"I know what I am asking is a lot, especially considering what you had just experienced, but you need to and not to stop until you are in the arms of your older brother."

He was silent for a moment before he softly asked, "But what about you?"

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine. There could be more people in trouble and I need to help them out just as I did with you. You need to be strong for me and your brother, alright?"

He sucked in his lower lip before he relented before he hugged her again and said, "Be safe, please."

After that, he took off as fast as he could, hoping that he wouldn't run into any more monsters.

Once Dennis was out of sight, she quickly sped-walked through the halls, only to nearly avoid getting flambeed by what appeared to be a skeletal version of a pterosaur.

"Well, well, aren't you an ugly fella?"

The monster screeched and made to swipe at her, but she simply avoided the monster's strikes only to pin it against the floor and stomp it to death, causing it to expire in a mixture of flames and ashes, the remains of its' purplish-gray heart beating sluggishly below her boot before it finally stopped. She vanished the remains and cleaned herself off.

She inwardly quipped, 'That's four...how many still remain?'

Nicole stretched as she made her way to the dining hall to see if everyone made it to safety.

* * *

[Great Hall]

As students and teachers ate and conversed among themselves before the doors slammed open with groups of terrified students flooding into the hall, immediately souring the light mood of the Hall.

When Dennis spotted his brother standing among the rest of the students trying to take in the scene before them, he nearly tackled him off his feet. He ran as if a Dementor was on his heels only to meet the warm embrace of his brother. The younger boy sobbed into his chest, shaking, this time in relief that he made it and that his brother was alive and safe.

Colin tried to get him to calm down and explain what caused him to get into such a state. He never saw his brother like this, not even during their semi-tearful goodbyes at the train station. He looked like he just escaped from death.

Pansy, on the other hand, did tackle Draco off his seat, hugging and sobbing into his chest, much to his shock and slight embarrassment that was quickly being crushed under his concern over how she was freaking out. Whatever happened in the hall must have terrified her beyond on all reason. She didn't care that she was sobbing in front of everyone, or that her Head of House would scold her for her loss of composure, she needed to hold someone so she wouldn't shatter over what she had just experienced.

Draco just tried to calm her down as Snape and the rest of the teacher got up to investigate the situation as it was the same over the rest of the tables.

As both students and teachers tried to make sense of the current situations, a gut-wrenching scream from one of the first-year students rang through the hall bringing everyone's attention to the entrance. One of the monsters was trying to enter the Great Hall, the monster had rust-colored skin that covered a face that barely resembled a human whose jaw was constantly open with a scream. Six arms with silver talons stretched out from its' lanky, hunched over appearance with stubby feet.

Panic immediately filled the entire hall as people got up to scatter while teachers made to confront the monster who let out of a vile roar. Before they could even voice a spell, Nicole called out her own, "HEAT EXPLOSION!"

The monster was suddenly enveloped in a torrent of multi-colored flames that destroyed the doorway and turned the monster to ashes. Everyone stared at the scene as Nicole made her way past the destroyed entrance after she canceled the spell, stepping on the ashes what used to be the monster with relative ease.

She fixed the doorway with a wave of her hand as it reassembled itself and vanished the ashes under her boots. Once the doorway was fixed, she met the gaze of everyone and asked, "Is everyone here?"

The hall was quickly filled with screams and overlapping voices that only made a vile collection of noise. She closed her eyes to collect herself before, grabbed her throat and spoke, "SILENCE!"

The power behind her voice caused everyone's mouth to automatically close as she had their complete attention as she continued, "You are to calm yourselves. Spazzing out like a bunch of animals after hearing a loud noise will only cause a stampede and you will hurt your fellow housemates and students. I'm pretty you do not want that to happen. You are students at Hogwarts, so please act like it, please. Now, to wrap up the situation for you all, someone is attacking the castle with a set of monsters, one of which had just tried to enter. They are being dealt with as of this moment and right now you are safe in the company of the teachers and they will make an appropriate exit for you so I expect you to follow them in a safe and appropriate manner, please. Now, go back to your designated seats in an orderly manner."

The students did as she asked, much to the mental shock over the steady sense of calm that filled them when before it was just chaos. Nicole looked around before she realized that Luna was missing.

Before Professor McGonagall could question her, she hissed out, "Where the fuck is Luna?"

Flitwick felt sick over the fact that one of his students is still out there in danger, no one could answer her as she let out a sharp breath, burying her worries as she turned around and made to leave.

Albus said, "Now, Nicole, I know you are worried about Ms. Lovegood, but it is too dangerous for you to go out and-"

***Slam!***

She didn't bother to listen to him and slammed the door behind her, placing a barrier on the door that shimmered twice before it settled into transparency. The fact that she knew how to make such a barrier shocked the Runes teacher and several others, especially the Weasley twins. That type of barrier was high-level magic and the fact that it could be woven so quickly and apparently silently was a testament to Nicole's magical prowess.

The twins stared at each other in shock as they knew the barrier Nicole used was the same one that Bill used on his bedroom door whenever he visited the Burrow for a few days. He used it to prevent Molly from going through his items in her usual way to bulldoze her way into his business. It was something they pestered him about for years, begging him to teach them, but he refused, mostly because Molly would never let him hear the end of it if he did. The fact that she knew how to do it, made them curious over what else she knew how to do.

As the teachers made to get information on the situation of what happened in the halls to see what would be their next move. Theodore felt a fit of jealousy boil in the pit of his stomach as with each story he heard of Nicole saving students, he could only clench his fists. Whispers filled the Great Hall as people glanced at him wondering about his sister.

[With Nicole]

She raced around the castle, trying to find Luna only to catch the scent of bluebells that was being smothered by the scent of rusting metal and rotting fish. Nicole rushed over only to hear the sound of metal breaking through stone following after the sound of footsteps.

'Luna, hold on just a bit longer.'

After several tense moments, Luna ran into her, much to both of their relieved shocks, the blonde hugged her as Nicole put some distance between the monster that was chasing after her.

It was a rather ugly thing, wearing a tattered rag that covered its' malformed torso. Its arms were made out of a pale glass-like substance that started from the shoulder to the middle of its' forearm while the rest was made out of sewing needles. It has eight limbs, six of them being metallic limbs on the lower half of its' body that struck the floor with a vile sound. Its' face looked like a shattered mirror with lipstick where the lips should while there were two blood-red looking buttons with limp, unwashed hair sitting on top of the head of the monstrosity.

"Damn, what a hideous sight."

The monster let out of a growl at her statement as she pushed Luna behind her, "Nicole?"

"Stay behind me, I'll end this quickly."

The vile creature lashed out at her with its' needles that made up for half of its' arm, piercing the floor and Luna was pushed further down the hall as the monster made to control the pins to lash out at her but she used her wand to sending a blasting curse to the midsection of the monster but it missed creating a hole in the wall.

She tsked in annoyance as she made to wrap this up, quickly, it took several more blasting curses, but the monster was finally blown to bits as it wailed in agony, however, she disintegrated what remained, leaving nothing behind.

Once it was finally done, Luna rushed over and hugged her, making Nicole return it with the same amount of force.

"Thank Merlin, I ran into you."

"I'm so glad you're safe, Luna. When I couldn't find you in the Hall, I rushed out to find you."

She turned to the scorched floor, "That monster..."

"That's monster number six that I put down so far. Most of them were attacking students and another tried to enter the dining hall."

"I see...Do you have any idea what is happening?"

"Other than something or someone is attacking this castle for their own nefarious purposes? If not that, then I'm drawing a blank. However, we shouldn't stay here, we're vulnerable out here and I don't want any more creatures to run into us."

"Okay."

Nicole took Luna up into her arms, jumped up, clicked her heels and fell into the shadows as if she jumped into a pool of water.

[Dining Hall]

People were still wondering what was going on and if Nicole would make it back safely. Theodore was tired of being questioned over how powerful Nicole was, why she didn't show off her skills before or wondering if he could do what she did. It only made the jealousy boiling in his stomach worse with each question he refused to answer. Hermione had her own boiling pot of green to deal with herself, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to but the proof of what she had done was before her and the reactions of those in the hall were much too real to be a prank of some sort.

The teachers were just keeping the peace as they wondered about Nicole's actions and if she would make it back with Luna Lovegood in tow. Several others were getting information from the students that rushed in from the hall, with the main factor being that Nicole saved them from the monsters that roamed the hallway.

Then, after a moment, Nicole popped up from the shadows of the floor near the Slytherin table with Luna in her arms, causing several of them to jump in shock.

Luna simply snorted as Nicole carried her, "Show off."

Nicole quirked up a grin, "I try. Tell Xeno I will always love this shadow travel trick of his. It's so handy."

"I will."

Flitwick rushed over to check on her as Nicole set her to her feet, "Ms. Lovegood, are you alright? Are you injured anywhere?"

She shook her head, "No sir. Just tired. I managed to run into Nicole just in time."

"Thank you, Ms. Potter."

"Not a problem, sir, but it's not over yet."

"That's right. But, you should leave this in the hands of the proper authorities."

"Of course, sir, but how long until they arrive? And who knows whatever or whoever is attacking this castle will spring upon us if we wait for them? I'm sure you are aware of Auror arrival times and a lot of bad things can happen in that time period."

He winced as he already knew that auror times were awful, even during wartime and it could be even worse during regular time.

Luna tugged at her sleeve, "Nicole?"

"What is it, Luna?"

"The person attacking Hogwarts, they are near the Astronomy Tower."

Before Flitwick could question her, Nicole softly interjected, "I see...Xeno's lighting sensing technique, correct?"

She nodded.

"Hmm...It seems I have no choice then. No matter, I have been feeling on edge all day. Have you informed the proper authorities yet?"

Flitwick sighed, "Not yet, Ms. Potter. We were still getting everyone's stories straight from what happened in the hallways and keeping the students in as much of a neutral state as possible."

She nodded, "Fair enough. Luna, if you could?"

"Expecto Patronum!" Luna stated softly, what came out of her wand was a silver hare, bouncing around them, much to the shock of those who were able to witness a third-year completing one of the hardest defensive charms ever known other than Theodore. People couldn't keep their eyes off the springy hare.

Nicole chuckled, "I always loved your patronus. It's so much like you."

"I'm surprised you aren't using yours," Luna quipped

The beginning of a smirk started to form, "Mine is a bit too unnerving for just a message. We have enough delays without terrifying most of the Ministry into needing a new pair of pants."

"Fair enough."

Flitwick snorted in light-hearted amusement while Cedric hid a bit of a grin at the thought as he recalled last year. The thought of her patronus scaring the shit out of several people would have sent him into a fit of laughter if the situation he was in wasn't so dire at the moment.

Luna then gave her message that someone was attacking Hogwarts with multiple creatures and Nicole defending the castle for now, but she needs help immediately. Please inform the aurors to come to Hogwarts immediately and to please hurry.

Then she released the hare, watching it quickly bounce out of sight as Luna only sighed as she hoped this mess would be over soon.

Nicole cracked her knuckles, "Sir, please take care of Luna."

"Of course," He nodded

"Hopefully I can blitz them and this entire thing can be over with, in a matter of minutes."

"And if you can't?"

"Then I'll give them the fight they're looking for. I fucking need to hit something anyway."

"I hope they can get here soon."

"Wouldn't count on it. If Mad-Eye was still a part of their forces, I'd be more at ease."

"Take a teacher with you at least, Ms. Potter."

"I can't do that, sir. The students here need you and them more, the only ones I can trust to back me up are you, Mad-Eye, and Professor Snape."

The last one caused several people to gasp or straighten up in surprise, Severus was especially curious, that she named him of all people. After all, he was neutral at best with her, even though he hated her father and brother and voiced it regularly but the thought that she trusted him enough to have him as back her up was a good idea?

He caught his godson giving him a questioning glance and he was drawing a blank on how to respond.

Luna quirked up an eyebrow, "Really? Not to insult the man, but why Professor Snape?"

"Because he has a ruthlessness that isn't dulled with...Dumbledorian mercy, which is the one thing this place needs more than me. With Flitwick being a retired dueling champion and Mad-Eye being a top auror staying here, the only thing that will come through that door that isn't an auror squad will be blasted to bits. That is reassuring to me."

Luna gave a bit of a scoff, "Why do you have to make such good points? Be safe, please."

"I wouldn't be a Raven if I didn't. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

She then vanished into the shadows underneath them as Flitwick led her to her seat as a dull thunder of conversations continued, with most of the Hall staring at Luna.

* * *

Nicole sprung up in a hallway and made her way towards the Astronomy tower only to move out of the way of a speeding red blur. Then it stopped before her as she took in its' form, it was human-looking but that's all she got before it blurred out of her sight once again.

'It wants to play, how wonderful.'

Then a piece of her uniform was clawed off before she decided to play along with the monster's game of claw and chase. She wouldn't allow it to pick her apart.

After several moments of being chased around the area, she silently noted, 'It's quick on its' feet, so I have to stop it dead in its' tracks, then.'

She made to observe its' pattern of moving through the shifting of the air before finally finding how it moved in a pattern and managed to cut off the creature and use a technique that Bill taught her a move called _Bakusai Tenketsu_ loosely translated to Explosive Pulverization. It was something curse-breakers were taught in case of removing certain obstacles.

She found the concentrated point on the creature and watched it explode to bits, covering her in a bit of its' remains.

She silently thanked Bill for the technique as she flicked the blood off her hand before she felt a flare-up of magic nearby making her know that the attacker already knew she was here.

'So much for blitzing them and getting this shit over with.'

She made her way forward, stepping into the room where the magical input was coming from only to find the silhouette of someone shrouded in a cloak sitting before her. She could feel his gaze boring into her as she stepped further into the room as the door closed shut behind her.

The silence was fraught with tension before he broke it in a smooth, cold tone, "Who would have thought that someone from such a pitful school such as this would be able to put up such a fight. I would have expected an adult with a military background, not a student even if you are a sixth year."

"The world is full of surprises," She softly stated

He jumped down from his position to stand before her, "That it is. I must congratulate you on defeating them."

"Shouldn't you be angry that you lost all your pawns?" She quipped

"I'm a bit miffed about it, but the fact that someone so interesting sprung up from deary Britain is more interesting to me than the loss."

"It's impolite to stare, Mister..."

He tilted his head as a bright smile filled the center of his hood, "And polite as well."

He got a bit closer, finding him to tower over her by several inches, telling her that he was at least over six feet. He slowly removed his hood, exposing his face, it was such a well-framed face with scars and with looked to be dark runes burned and etched into his skin. His hair was a silver-blonde and wavy, stormy gray eyes, with a bow-shaped mouth, and a sharp nose. The rest of his body was hidden behind a set of dark semi-ritualistic clothing.

"Care to explain yourself, Mister?"

"Let me ask you one thing first, dear."

Her eye twitched at the term, but said, "Ask away."

"I should've had the element of surprise. How did you manage to respond so quickly?"

"...I'm not really sure, to be honest. I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen this morning, nothing more, nothing less."

He stared at her for a moment, before a smile pulled at his lips as he bowed and introduced himself, "Lucian Apollyon."

She curtsied in turn, "Nicole Aster Potter."

He straightened himself out before he stiffened as he took in her magic, it was coiling around her, so tightly and refined, it was something only seen in battle mages. Then her runes, not drawn from a stele like his own, hers was carved into her own body by her own hand, the magic lacing through them stirred a longing in him. A longing to taint her to mesh her pure magic with his own until no one could tell their magic apart.

She could see his own magic as well and it revolted her to her very bones. It was dark and even standing a good foot away from him, she could see that it had the consistency of tar, it poured off of him, tainting every move he made. It reeked of sadism and madness with lust mixed it, it reminded her of a slime that wanted to consume everything.

A sigh left his lips as his gaze bored into her own, "I want you."

She met the gaze evenly, "You need to fight for it."

"There's nothing better than a woman who fights back."

There was nothing more to be said, after a single moment, the two vanished from sight before they connected through the heat of hand to hand combat. Fists met fists, shins met shins and so forth. They lashed out at each other as the force and power of their blows continued to mount before he landed a kick that smashed her against the wall, slightly disorienting her. Then he pinned her against the wall.

Then he kissed her, much to her horror as he had a tight grip on her wrists, he grinded himself into her crotch as his tongue made its way past her lips to wrap around her own before she blasted him away, smashing him through the wall.

She gasped as she coughed, getting away from the wall she was pinned against as she heard him laugh as he shivered in ecstasy from the rumble he was buried in.

He stood up, "God, I haven't been this hard in a while, one kiss from you made me like this. Your magic is like a God-damn aphrodisiac."

She sneered as she braced herself as he brushed himself off as he took a step towards her, "This fight will be very pleasurable. Let's dance 'til dusk arrives."

"Trust me, this fight won't last that long, you will fall before the sun sets."

"The only one who will fall is you and I can't wait to have you withering and moaning underneath me."

She spat out the remains of saliva on the floor, "You won't get that far."

The battle continued as she lashed out at him as he met her charge with his own, they continued to fight throughout the castle before they ended up near the dining hall entrance.

[Dining Hall]

Everyone was waiting for Nicole before a loud *BANG!*

The noise startled nearly half of the hall as several teachers stood up with their wands at the ready as the banging continued to grow louder and stronger as the barrier started to show with cracks growing bigger with each strike against the door. The students were terrified as they tried to scooch as far away from the door as they could before the barrier finally gave away. The entrance was destroyed as two people made their way past the doorway and the shattered remains of the barrier, snapping and snarling at each other before they kicked each other away, leaving them to stare at each other.

The Hall's occupants could only take in the disheveled appearance of Nicole and the appearance of the castle's attacker.

Not bothering to turn to the audience before them, she quipped, "Stand down, please."

"My, my, not going to ask your dear teachers for help?"

"They have more pressing matters to attend to than to deal with a single man."

He chuckled, "You truly impress me, Nicole."

Then he started to float, shocking most of the occupants of the dining hall. Nicole simply huffed and repeated his action with ease as they were now above everyone else as their audience stared up at them.

"You have to be on your last legs, dear. Dealing with all my pawns must have worn you out and to fight me would be nothing more than a prolonged loss."

She let out an unladylike snort, "Spare me your sentiments, please. Only winners can make demands of the other and I...haven't lost yet."

A dark grin curled at his lips as he cracked his neck, "It will be wonderful when you fall by my hands."

She removed the discharge from her wand with a simple tap, "Not even when Hell freezes."

"Never, say never, dear."

The battle continued once again through hand to hand combat before she managed to grab his ankles and made to flip him trice before smashing him against the Gryffindor table, he let out a smokescreen, swallowing up most of the table. After that, he kicked her towards the head of the table only for her to flip and land on McGonagall's chair, nearly causing her chair to tip backward as she jumped back into the fray as the battle continued to go on.

They jumped from table to table, lashing out at each other with the force of snarling wolves as the battle raged onwards, spells and fists met evenly, brutal attacks nearly crippling their opponents all the while their audience watched in awe.

Nicole impaled Lucian with a bloody thorn technique but he retailed by forming a massive snake made out of stone to keep her busy while he got out of her technique. Soon enough, the pair were out of their opponent's attacks with Lucian disintegrating her bloody thorns while she put down his snake turning it to rubble.

She tackled him onto the Hufflepuff table, stabbed his chest with the heel of her boot, activating another technique with the snap of her heel before she slammed him against a wall to have him pinned as she whispered, "Tear in Frenzy". Suddenly an overwhelming flood of vines ripped from his chest as it trapped him against the wall.

But instead of the technique tearing his magic from him as expected, he turned her technique against her, shifting their positions and stabbing her own heel into her own chest, making her fight not to spit up blood.

He leaned in close, "You look much better like this, pinned and helpless."

"Who's pinned and helpless, shithead?" She then set herself alight, making him back up as she tore through her own technique as what remained of it feel to the ground as they continued to fight. Then he summoned a blade which he stabbed into her back but she countered with an advanced switching charm, leaving only her shirt on his blade before he tossed it away as it exploded as she found on the end of the Slytherin table, tightening her robe around her chest to give her some modesty.

Then he made to lash out at the Slytherin's table with a lightning attack which she took the full brunt off, making multiple cracks and burns appear all over her body along with charring her uniform. She made him pay with a whip laced with crush magic, catching him in the jaw, that sent him flying. When the whip struck his jaw which destroyed most of it, sending blood and teeth to spray the area below him.

After coughing out a puff of black smoke, she groaned, "Are you fucking dead yet? Please tell me you are?"

A harsh voice answered her, "Sorry to disappoint you, dear, but you can't rid of me so easily."

The lower part of his face was covered in blood and it seemed that he had the ability to regenerate himself as he stood up to greet her.

'Son of a bitch.'

"My, you're still standing after that? What the hell do they teach you fuckers over there?" She groaned, shaking off the excess lightning running through her limbs.

"I should be saying that to you. You're a surprise yourself. To think Britain is able to produce a witch of your caliber. Crush magic...and to such a refined point on a whip no less. The desire to have you only strengthens as this battle goes on, you know?"

"Wish to surrender or do I need to beat you to Death's door?" She quipped

"Now, now, surrender is not a part of my vocabulary."

"Ass-whooping it is, then."

He then disappeared from her sight as she made to follow after him before she felt her vision blur and her body spasm as she fell on her hands and knees before she righted herself, "Fuck!"

She made to get on her feet as stomped on the ground, silently transfiguring a spear as she made to take in several breaths.

"Are you all alright?" She softly asked

The Slytherins just nodded, they didn't have anything to say before she turned towards Snape, "Sir, when this is over, make sure to have your house checked out by Madam Pomfrey, please."

"Yes, Ms. Potter."

She nodded back as she made to leave before Luna came up from behind and hugged her to keep her in place, "Please don't go. It's okay to stop, you've done enough."

"Please let go of me, Luna."

The blonde shook her head, "No. Please, don't go. I don't want you to die."

Nicole turned around in Luna's grip and said, "I won't die, Luna, I won't. But this madness won't end until he's put down and you need to be safe. Remember it will be over soon, I promise you that."

She knelt down to meet eye to eye and whispered, "Please sit back down, I swear I'll be back soon. I promise."

Luna teared up as she slowly removed his arms from her as Nicole took her into her arms and made to stand in front of Cedric, "I'm sorry for asking this of you at such a dire time, but can you please watch Luna for me?"

He could only nod as he took Luna from her arms, he wanted to say so much, but he couldn't. His tongue refused to work, but he could only hope that whoever was watching over them that she made it back alive.

She smiled at them both, "Thank you."

She took a step back, took in a deep breath before jumping up a good seven feet in the air and took off in flight in a black blur as everyone was left to stare in wonderment and shock as Luna sobbed into Cedric's chest as she hoped that she would make it back safely.

Once Nicole was out of sight, the doors were pulled back into its' proper place and soon the doors were repaired, leaving them protected and isolated from the rest of the school.

There was a long moment of silence before Mad-Eye raised his wand and awarded points to Ravenclaw, making McGonagall give him a hard look.

"Oh don't you start, Minerva. The least the lass deserves, after all, she has done so far is points. I wouldn't be surprised if she got an Order of Merlin after today."

Professor Sprout added her own amount of points to the Ravenclaw House cup, "It is only fair, you and Albus would be giving points left and right if it was Theodore fighting. Plus she saved multiple students on top of it."

Severus added his own, ignoring everyone staring at him, "She protected my house, nothing more, nothing less."

Flitwick already added his own set of points as he had nothing to be said, he was extremely proud of his student, although the worry for her safety was dampening his good mood. He could only hope that the aurors arrived soon.

Albus was shocked as he kept replaying the fight he had just witnessed in his mind, 'How did she manage to fight like that? It shouldn't be possible?'

Theodore was furious, he had never seen such bullshit in his life. She had never done anything like what she had shown today and the fact that she had such raw power while he didn't lit a fire under him.

'Where the hell was she hiding it? She's just supposed to be a nerdy Ravenclaw! The strong one is supposed to be me!'

The Hall was still in shock over everything, this day wouldn't be forgotten for a long time and they could wonder how the day would end.

* * *

[Outside the Castle]

She flew out of the main entrance of the castle and flew upwards to meet Lucian face to face, "Hello dear, ready for round 2?"

"Always."

The pair continued to fight, going flying around the castle grounds before he smashed her into her greenhouse, sending a fireball at her, destroying her hard work.

She cursed as she put out the flames and made to lash out at him with a variety of different heavy spells. Their exchange of spells destroyed the Quidditch pitch, toppling the stands and goalposts. Before she could fire off another spell, he restrained her as she could watch in disgust as he had the demon prince of lust, Asmodeus power him up.

He shifted into a demonic version of himself, he grew an entire foot in height, his ears grew past his head like that of a nymph's, large horns that curved slightly backward with a large pair of raven-like wings. His shirt and overcoat were shredded from his growth spurt, leaving only the torn remains of it and his dark pants.

She removed her bindings and floated before him, "You gave your soul to a demon?"

"Well of course. I wouldn't have thought to use it today, but you pushed me to this point. Try not to die."

He then charged at her, punching her in the face, it was much harsher than what she experienced before. The punch would have nearly blown off a good chunk of her jaw if she didn't brace herself for it, Her back met the harsh unforgiving ground as he continued to wail on her with punches and kicks leaving her with little choice but to brace herself. She could barely stand on her own two feet from his onslaught but she refused to give up. She made to attack him in turn, but he caught her arm, restraining her against him with her back against his chest.

She tried to break free but his grip was unrelenting before he encased them both in a ball of dark magic. It felt as if she was encased in tar, it was so cold and heavy. Then she felt something was crawl into her wounds and she renewed her struggle. It was vile and unrelenting as if maggots were chewing through her skin and muscles, she made to thrash but his grip around her was as tight as ever.

She then felt his hot breath against her ear as he whispered coldly,

**_Unfiltered Reflect - Strip Your Shields & Expose Your Cracks_**

"Let's see how your life is, huh?"

Then she found herself thrown into her own memories, upon seeing what she was observing she winced in agony. It was when James spanked her and chewed her out for punching Theodore when he destroyed her book in a prank. She was sobbing, lying on her side, clutching her pillow alone in her bedroom as tried not to pay attention to her sore behind. It was viciously cold that night, no one came up to check on her and she went without dinner and she had to apologize to Theodore in the morning.

When the sun had long since passed, turning the day to night was when it really sunk in how little she meant to them and that Theodore could do whatever he wanted with little to no retaliation.

"Oh, you poor thing..."

She clenched her fists so hard they bled as she forced them into a different memory where she met Luna personally. It was during Theodore's second year and she just wanted to head back into her room due to it being a long day.

Then she heard a weak voice call out for help, it made it stop and listen for the voice as the weak voice called out again and she made her way towards a broom closet. She made to open it only to find it locked, she tsk'd and unlocked it only to find tiny blonde shivering in just her Ravenclaw robe.

"Have they told you to release me now?" She croaked out.

Nicole gave her a sad look and took her out of the closet but before she could question her, she fell unconscious. Nicole made to nurse her back to health as she was dehydrated and hungry when she woke up they introduced themselves to each other and told her she would watch out for her from now on.

It was after that, Nicole found another tie that kept her sane.

He tsked, "You are so stubborn. How about this one...?"

Once the kitchen materialized around her she winced, it was such a cruel evening. She had prepared a meal for everyone to celebrate both her and Theodore's birthday. The table was filled with food and sweets as she waited for James, Lily, and Theodore. She stayed in that seat, waiting for them for hours before falling asleep.

She woke up to sneers, they scolded her harshly for making a mess and to clean it up as they already celebrated Theodore's birthday and they would talk to her in the morning. Once they were out of sight or hearing range she shook with sobs as she lit the candles on the birthday cake for her side as she cried Happy birthday to herself before she wished she had someone who loved her too before blowing out the candles and sobbed quietly on that chair until she fell unconscious.

She switched the memory to a more pleasant one where Bill and Charlie surprised her with a picnic birthday party and a cheesecake for her 12th birthday. While her supposed parents went to celebrate Theodore's own with a massive one out of the country, she sobbed in happiness as they hugged her, thanking them for such a wonderful gift.

But the memories he pulled up just kept getting worse, dragging up harsh emotions she long since buried years ago.

Being isolated due to the fact that people wanted to use her to get to either Theodore or the Potter power circle - CRACK!

Being locked out in the wet snow and getting sick for a week along with being forced to apologize to the twins who locked her out in the first place - CRACK!

Dumbledore telling her to be a stepping stool for her brother - CRACK!

Finding her bedroom destroyed by Theodore and his lackeys when she came back after her first year - CRACK!

Overlooking the astronomy tower and standing on the edge in the middle of the night, leaving the choice of whether she fell or not up to fate - **CRACK!**

She was nearly sobbing as tears ran down her cheeks as he hugged her from behind, pulling her back to meet his chest as he nuzzled into her, he could feel it, her will to fight was leeching out of her, he savored it as she remained still in his arms as he whispered loving words as she felt herself slip away from the conscious realm.

A large malice-laced grin lit up his face over the fact that he finally won, "I must thank you for the amazing fight. But don't worry, Nicole, when you wake up, you will be a new woman and I'll make sure you enjoy every moment," He grinned as her eyesight dimmed to darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**How many of you would want my head on a plate if I ended it here? It's tempting...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fine, mercy then.**

Cold...That's the only thing she felt.

After several attempts she opened her eyes only to close them again, she was being blinded by this great white light.

She rubbed her eyes before she saw the light wasn't as harsh as before, after standing up, she made her way towards it, slowly being encircled in warmth only to find herself in a beautiful place, it was filled with scenery that would cause any garden enthusiast to go black with envy. Stepping on the grass, she realized that she was barefoot and she didn't feel any pain, there were spider lilies everywhere and the trees were filled with flowers and plenty of fruits.

She continued to walk and observe before she stiffed as she looked before her, nothing she read or observed could have prepared her for this. Her grandparents were before her, right across the river that separated them. Their portraits didn't do them justice, they looked much more beautiful in person. They radiated warmth and love, she went forward but was stopped by the flowers restraining her, tying up her legs.

"Granny! Gramps! Hold on, I'll be there in a minute, its' these damn flowers."

Dorea looked at her sadly, "You can't, Nicole."

"Huh? What do you mean I can't?"

Charlus stated softly, "It's not your time to be here. Especially not now."

Nicole could feel herself tearing up, "But why? It's so warm and nice here, it's so cold and dark back there."

"We know, sweetheart, but you have to go back. You can't pass on with us, not yet. You need to remember."

"Remember?"

"Your loved ones, Nicole. The ones that are important to you as you are to them. They would be lost without you."

"I-I-"

"Recall them. You know you can, primrose, you can do it."

"L-Luna..."

"Go on, keep going."

"Bill and Charlie..."

"Xeno...Flitwick..."

"C-Ced-"

"Cedric," She collapsed in the grass as she sobbed.

"They need you, primrose."

"That's right, you can't let that fucker win. Remember, you're our little chimera with nothing, but the best of parts."

She slowly got up, "Thank you. I love you both so much."

Then she turned back and ran towards the darkness as they called out that they loved her too.

She was swallowed up by the darkness, every scrape, bruise, and blow she experienced today hit her like a freight train, but she needed to push through it. She started to feel outside sensations as she kept shouting, Wake up! Wake up! WAKE THE FUCK UP!

Then her body flinched as he stared down at her in shock as her eyes were wide open, green and white quickly overwriting the black and red they almost were before she forced the ball to combust, releasing them both.

She coughed and gagged as she snarled at him like that of a rabid animal. He made to pin her but she got to him first, she was completely overwhelmed as if something had lit a fire inside of her. She attacked him with all the force she could, tearing off his wings as she crushed him with gravity magic and made to half-kill him by breaking half of his bones finally canceling his demonic transformation until he fell unconscious. He was finally down.

Nicole took in several deep breaths as she slumped off his prone, broken form as she crawled a bit way and puked as she tried to prevent herself from hyperventilating. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to fall into a coma and not wake up for a damn month.

Then her patronus, her T-rex in a smaller form came out from her wand, nudging her with its' nose. She felt herself tear up and just sobbed as she hugged the silvery being, after a bit she collected herself to gather the remaining bits of strength, restrain the bastard and begun the slow trek back into the castle.

Unknown to her, Hagrid was watching the end result of their battle, stupified as he hid behind one of the destroyed remains of the stands. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed as he could only watch as Nicole dragged the man towards the castle with her Patronus in tow.

When she finally stepped on the stone steps of the castle, the bells started to ring like crazy. She would have laughed if she wasn't so exhausted but she felt a bit of magic fill her, making her hold out just a bit longer to get some help.

[Dining Hall]

The aurors were ready to storm the castle looking for the castle's attacker while several others were getting information on the situation before they heard the bells start to ring throughout the castle, making Flitwick nearly weep with relief as several teachers sighed as the tension left their bodies.

One of the younger students asked, "What's with the ringing?"

Before Hermione could speak, Luna spoke up with a smile on her face, "It means that Nicole won."

Her words filled people with relief as the dull thunderstorm of conversations sprung up through the Hall and as James was about to confront her only for the doors to the hall to slowly open which got everyone's attention.

It was Nicole, carrying Lucian on her shoulder.

A thunderous roar of cheers filled the hall, mixed with sighs of relief and whispers, as she made her way further into the hall, several aurors made to step in her way, but she tossed the bastard at their feet, before grabbing their cloaks and pulling them close.

"Sweet fucking Merlin, did you all stop for tea and biscuits on your way here?! Work on your damn timing," She spat before she pushed them away and before she could take a step Luna nearly tackled her off her feet. The blonde sobbed into her chest, but she simply smiled, comforting her, "I'm sorry that I made you wait so long, but I'm okay."

She looked up at her with a large smile, "Welcome back."

Before she could reply back, she felt a cough come up, but it wasn't just one, it was multiple as she pushed Luna away as she fell to her knees as the coughing transitioned to hacking before she threw up black discharge.

A low groan of pain spilled out from her mouth as she felt all of her wounds were on fire as the cracks on her body ached as if someone dipped her in acid.

Then she recalled the dark ball of magic he entrapped her in as she nearly hollered out in pain and rage, "That fucking shithead."

Luna was freaking out, trying to help, but she could only croak out, "Don't touch...the bile. I'll be fine..."

'I can't stay here...'

Black rushed towards her to help but she snarled, "Stay the fuck away from me, Black!"

Her snarl stopped him in his tracks as she called out, "Mixy!"

Her personal house-elf awaited her order silently, "Take me away from here. I need to be a place isolated from the school."

Mixy nodded, grabbing a piece of her sleeve and they popped out of sight while people demanded answers as Luna looked like she might be sick as she could only hope that she would come back soon.

* * *

[Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom]

She suddenly found herself kneeling in the middle of the girl's bathroom and rushed inside one of the stalls, collapsed before a toilet and puked. She retched like mad, trying to expel everything she could out of her stomach while Myrtle watched silently.

When she pulled herself together and gathered enough strength she pulled her head out of the toilet she flushed the remains and made to pull herself to her feet and made to wash out her mouth and clean her hands as Mixy watched her from the sidelines.

After that, she slowly stood up straight and hissed out, **_"Open."_**

Then the entrance to the Chamber opened and she made her way into the darkness with Mixy trailing after her. She dragged herself to her potions table to create a cleansing potion.

"Mixy."

"Yes, Nicky?"

"Please get all the supplies needed for the cleansing potion for me."

"Of course," She quickly popped away with Nicole resting on a stool to gather her thoughts, about what she just experienced, the feeling of his lips on hers and his touch made her sick.

She closed her eyes for a moment to rest before she heard the sound of Mixy popping before her.

"Thank you, Mixy. Thank you."

"Of course, Nicky. Mixy will be making your bath, it will be ready by the time you set the potion to cool."

She smiled and made to get to work on the potion before she set it to the side as Mixy already had a robe and towels waiting for her. She helped her strip and get into a filled tub as Mixy left her to soak in privacy.

As she closed her eyes made to enjoy the peace and silence before she felt hands on her breasts, making her eyes snap open to see the dark figure of a man, no not just see, she could feel him as well. Before she could scream or stand up, she felt a hand clench around her throat and an arm wrap around her waist keeping her pinned in the water. She could feel another person behind her as she realized she was pinned between two people.

Nicole thought she was going to puke as she shivered between the two figures as cold, dark laughter echoed through her mind as she felt their hands caress her body, she needed to snap out of it. Then she heard voices calling out to her, their words were like sweet poison, trying to lull her into their grip and to surrender to them.

She had to nearly bite through her tongue to make the mental assault stop, which made her check the bathroom only to find herself alone. After she took several deep breaths, she continued to clean herself, minding the wounds and bruises she got from fighting all those the mad bastard.

After draining the tub, she wrapped a towel around herself and stood up to clear the fogged mirror only to stumble back to land on her butt. Nevermind the pain that shot up her nerves, she felt her heart pound against her ribcage as she looked at the mirror in shock. Her reflection was still there standing in the towel looking down at her with a mad, twisted grin.

Nicole felt herself shiver as she stared at the mad duplicate who just snickered at her downed form.

* * *

**Ending the chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. FREEDOM! It's been so long, why?! Why do you take so long inspiration and muse, why? No matter, it's finally out and I'm happy... somewhat. I'll probably come back to add details, but I want this out of my development Hell. Take care everyone and spring break is coming already, man, it's almost the third month of the new year. Time waits for no one.**

**Thank you for reviews!**

**zero fullbuster - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy them, but I hope to update the rest of them soon. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**the stargate time traveler - Love ya, too and I'm glad you enjoy the update, this was the chapter I was more excited to release due to the battles. Sirius is a decade too late and when he hears about the letters being burnt may or may not be touched upon later on. Will he be surprised, maybe a yes or no depends on where I stand. And yes, of course, he will. But can he do anything about it from now on? Who knows, that would be telling. Maybe, but it's more like Hermione on her high horse harassing a house-elf and they run to her for help which in turn may lead to an ass-ripping. And yes, he will and has due to the Hogwarts rumor mill. They know that Nicole was the only one to fight off the spell, but Theodore wasn't which causes his blood to boil in jealousy. **

**Red the Pokemon Master - Sorry, can't and Hermione's personality coupled with being Theodore's lackey will make the idea crumble faster than a cheap cookie. **

**Michael Bourne - But burning them is so much fun...**

**Perseus12 - Doesn't it? But, he'll get his along with everyone else who disregarded Nicole. You never know...And no, they were never students there.**

**Skull Flame - Pretty much and yeah, Sirius will have his hands full. And yep, the Tri-wizard Tournament is coming up soon, but with the attack in this chapter, well...who knows. I'm glad you enjoy her burning up the letters she got, she doesn't want their words to soil her good day. He can plan all he wants with his bookends, Nicole is a Top Ravenclaw for a reason. The very same...And may SJWs burn or have their lips stitched shut, I'm fine with both. Well, now you know about the new character, huh?**

**fallondyson - Already working on the next!**

**Mizukodai - Oh it will and it does. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**jdannielle46 - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Dracus6 - Sounds interesting, but I won't be able to take it.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

[With Nicole]

She slowly stood up and made to stare up at the grinning reflection as they met eye to eye. The reflection stood with confidence, still wrapped in the towel she used to wrap herself in, instead of the cracks and bruises from Lucian's attacks that placed haphazardly around her body, an elegantly drawn set of runes were in their place.

After a tense moment of silence, her reflection spoke in a cool, slightly bored tone, "Shocked? I'm not surprised, anyone would be."

"What are you?" She croaked out softly

"Me? I'm you. The one that isn't suppressed by morals or held back by anything."

"So you're a supposed manifestation of my darker desires, I suppose?"

"Correct."

Nicole couldn't help the shudder that came as she felt the cold eyes of reflection bore into her. She crossed her arms over her chest with a shake of her head, "This is nothing more than a miserable nightmare, a side effect of that bastard's magic."

"The world is full of strange things, Nicole. After all, I'm still you regardless if you think this is a nightmare, but I have a question for you."

She quirked up an eyebrow, silently telling the reflection to go on.

"Aren't you tired of hiding?"

"Hiding?"

"Yes~, hiding. After all, you have been tip-toeing around that miserable cumstain for years when you could have crushed him to dust so easily. Along with his miserable little bookends, don't tell me you don't think that the thought of him broken wouldn't be pleasurable?"

"As if it wouldn't be, but he's not worth the effort I have to put into his end."

"Oh? Well, considering how he means practically nothing to you, you wouldn't mind if he was hung from the highest rafters of Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't care if he was made into a botfly breeding factory for the rest of his days to be perfectly honest."

A cold giggle filled the air, "How revolting, but it's so fitting for a flobberworm like himself. Complete apathy for your own blood. Some may call that cold."

"How can a person feel anything positive for someone who has sown nothing but scorn in turn?"

"Fair, but enough about him. What about your loved ones?"

"What about them?"

"Your desire to protect them is great and terrifying, just like your patronus. You would give anything in the world for the handful of people who gave you a chance instead of just the elder sibling of the Boy-Who-lived."

"What about it?"

"What if you could have the strength and power to protect your loved ones?"

"I'm strong enough."

The chill and disgust in her reflection's voice nearly made her flinch, "Your strength was nearly crushed by Lucian tearing at your old wounds when he got you pinned. You damn well know you got as far as you did through luck as you were holding back. If you lashed out at him with full force, the battle would have ended sooner. You studied outside of the tiny droplets of outdated knowledge Dumbledore keeps at Hogwarts to keep everyone pliable to him. You crave knowledge, not because you are a Ravenclaw, but because you enjoy the strength that comes with it. If you stopped holding yourself back, you could have everything your heart desires."

The mirror before her shifted to show a scene of her loved ones surrounding her, smiling and laughing.

"Your loved ones protected from any harm."

Then it shifted to a large, luxurious bedroom with her surrounded by many men who looked at her adoringly.

"Powerful lovers."

A massive library and lab filled with various subjects that she could barely make out.

"Unlimited knowledge at your disposal."

The last scene shown to her made her flinch, it was Cedric giving her his signature crooked grin.

"Cedric..."

"Yes, the young man himself," Her reflection cooed as she wrapped her arms around him, "You have such good taste, what a fine young man. Tell me, isn't the thought of him being restrained and willing to do whatever you want arousing? Or would him being as powerful as us after a brutal battle and he ravages us on a blood-covered battlefield arouse you more?"

Nicole had enough and disintegrated the mirror to dust, leaving her alone in silence. She covered her face with her hands as she slumped down to her knees.

'Sweet Merlin above...'

After a long moment, she pulled herself together enough to exit the bathroom and found the cleansing potion in a large cauldron big enough for her to fully submerge herself in as it was now lukewarm instead of just below boiling. Letting her towel drop to the floor, she stepped in and slowly submerged herself until she was fully submerged.

Then the cleansing potion started to turn a milky gray until she popped out with a gasp and a groan of pain.

She clutched the sides of the cauldron as she felt the potion do its' job of cleansing her body, but the agony was still there, buzzing underneath her skin. It was if his taint refused to leave her body, clinging to it to the likeness of slime that not even a mixture of bleach, ammonia, and soap could fix.

When she felt that she got all she could out of the potion, she stepped out to find Mixy holding a silk robe, warmed and ready for her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Mixy."

"It will always be a pleasure to serve you, Nicky."

The little elf helped her back in the bath to wash off the remains of the potion, taking great care not to irritate her wounds, after being thoroughly washed, all her wounds were wrapped in bandages. Then she made her way to a large bed where she had dinner waiting.

A smile fell on her face as she stared at the heavenly meal before her, "A heavy dinner this time?"

She nodded, "A reward and a gift, I'm so happy you're safe, Nicky. Is there anything else you need?"

She summoned her wand to her grip, slightly wincing over its' current state of disrepair along with silently cursing the madman.

"I need you to take my wand to Ollivander's to be fixed and tell him he has my sincerest apologies for the damage. After that, I want you to tell Luna that I will be staying down here for the rest of the night in case of any undesirable side effects crop up due to the bastard's magic. She would meet her tomorrow morning if everything checked out just fine."

Her elf gave her a deep bow, "Of course. Have a good night, Nicky."

After popping away, she focused on the meal before her. It was a rather heavy-looking meal that made her stomach growl. A plate of squid ink pasta, mashed potatoes drenched in hot gravy, a Chaliapin steak don bowl with extra steak, a baked roll with butter, a chicken wrap with extra sauce and two potion-laced healing drinks that were thick as smoothies. She dug into her meal with vigor, the battle and the healing potion took a lot out of her system and she needed to replenish it.

She made to savor the peace of her room and hoped there were no surprises. The thought of her grandparents smiling at her and telling her that they loved her made her want to tear up, but she shook her head as she continued to eat.

'I love you both too...'

* * *

[With Luna]

After everyone was lead back to their common rooms by their Heads of Houses. All the Ravens were as animated as Christmas lights considering they were still talking about what they had just experienced.

Luna was looking out at one of the windows, ignoring people pointing and whispering, mostly about her connection to Nicole. She knew they would want answers, they were in the house of the inquisitive after all, but she would keep her silence. Nicole's secrets weren't hers to expose and she knew Nicole would make it clear that she had no reason nor the desire to sate their curiosity. If they thought that pressing her for answers or making rumors would make her react like Theodore they would have another thing coming.

Then Mixy popped before her making her nearly jump in her seat.

"Mixy!"

The house-elf smiled, "Luna. Good evening."

"How is she? Is she alright?"

"She is fine."

"Is she-"

Mixy's smile wilted a bit and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. She told me to tell you that she will be staying where she is overnight in case of any side effects of what the castle's attacker infected her with crops up. She has made a cleansing potion and working on nursing her wounds. She will meet you tomorrow if the night passes without incident."

Luna took in the information silently before she nodded, "Very well. Thank you, Mixy and tell her to have a good night for me."

"I will. Be safe, Luna."

The elf popped out of existence as the chatter revved up in volume as people stared at her, she made to step out of the common room as some tried to follow after her, but they quickly lost sight of her in the halls and had to go back before they got caught by Filch.

She made her way inside their shared bedroom, changed into her pajamas and made to sleep in the bed they shared but made to sleep on Nicole's side. Her worry about Nicole killed her appetite and she could only hope that she made it through the night okay. Slowly, she allowed the silence and the scent of Nicole's perfume that still lingered on the sheets to lull her to sleep.

* * *

[Hufflepuff]

Students were still squeaking in either excitement and worriment over what they all had just experienced, including the fact that one of their own was nearly killed by one of the monsters that were brought by the castle's attacker.

Ernie was barely given the okay by Poppy as she found him in good health, if not a bit worn out due to his experience, but that was nothing a calming potion couldn't fix. Once he was in the common room, Erine was confronted by everyone about what happened in the halls.

He had little choice but to do so as he took a seat as everyone crowded around him. He started by explaining he was just walking towards the hall from his last class before he ran into the creature.

It was a huge snake-like creature with a long, thick tail to match. It wrapped around me and was strangling me, he probably would have died if she died come across him and save him. She lashed out at the creature, removing its' eye with a whip, then destroyed half of that monster's face with a blasting curse that made it release him. Then she blasted the thing down the hall as if it was a piece of garbage.

It was so bizarre, the next thing she did was that she ordered him to run, he could barely speak but then she put her wand to my head and ordered me to run and he did. It wasn't like an Imperio or anything, just a simple order and he completed it. After that, he made it to the Great Hall.

As people continued to crowd around mystified at Ernie's story, Cedric was sitting in the corner of the common room.

He was still reeling from everything, from her confronting the attacker in the front of the Great Hall, her battling him, her shielding the Slytherins from being hurt, her collapsing and struggling to stand up again.

Her comforting Luna and telling her everything would be fine before she gave the little Third year to him to watch over and her smile of gratefulness that he accepted the responsibility to look after her. The feeling of joy and elation over her returning, hurt, but still alive carrying the attacker on her back.

Then the chill of fear as if Death rubbed a bony finger down his spine when she puked and looked as if she was fighting not to collapse before everyone in the Hall.

He closed his eyes and sighed, the warmth and dull buzz of conversation of the common room did nothing to soothe the worry in his chest and could only hope that she made it through the night.

* * *

[Gryffindor]

Theodore was fuming up in his bedroom, behind closed curtains, finally fed up with everyone hounding him for answers about his sister, but he had nothing. He didn't keep tabs on her, even if he'd like to, all he positively knew was that she kept her nose buried in a book. She kept her secrets close to her chest and trying to get her secrets could be compared to trying to squeeze blood from a rock, a fruitless effort.

He hated it and hated her. He hated the fact that she wasn't like everyone else, the thought of her made him ill with rage and jealousy, it boiled his blood to the bone. How dare she show him up like this?

The memory of her attacking Lucian head-on would forever be seared into his memory and he wanted to bash his head against the wall to remove it.

It didn't help that the younger brother of his greatest fan wanted more information on his sister.

He spoke about how she saved him and asked him why he said she was cold and didn't care about anyone other than herself and that she hated Gryffindors?

When Ronald came to his defense, declaring him a liar, an older student offered to show his memory for everyone to see and it was something he would never forget.

The memory showed the part of Dennis stumbling into the monster, him being chased, nearly about to be killed before Nicole saving him, stepping before him and dealt with the monster before it ended.

He commented, "She even comforted me after that, she was so nice."

Theodore wanted to tear everything apart as he screamed into his pillow over everything that has happened.

He was furious she showed him so badly, it was bad enough she refused to recognize him, it was vile she outdid him in grades, but it was pure agony that she outdid him in dueling, fighting that bastard and using spells he was sure even Lily would have a hard time figuring out.

"You have a lot to answer for Nicky."

He jumped out of bed and made to write a letter to his parents as they would know what to do.

Hermione wasn't fairing any better as the battle constantly replayed in her mind, the magic, the power and grace she wielded it with, it wasn't fair.

'How could she do such a thing? Even as a sixth year, she shouldn't be able to do such things?'

Ronald just snorted as he listened to people talk about Nicole, she was nothing special, so she did a couple of fancy moves, so what? Theo was the Boy-who-lived, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who, could Nicole do that? No. She just made to take a crack at the fame that Theo always basked in, besides Dumbledore could have handled the loser in half the time Nicole did so she wasn't special. She would get put in her place soon enough.

* * *

[Slytherin]

Snape ushered the students under his care to Poppy's office, slightly surprising himself over the fact that he went through with taking Nicole's suggestion. He inwardly rationalized that she defended his house from being struck by Lucian's attack and considering the damage done to her body, it could have easily crippled if not have killed the younger students of his house if she didn't use herself as a lightning rod.

He would see what she got a private thank you when he saw her again. However, her battle with the castle's attacker raised a red flag in him. Considering the fact that she had the same birthday as the brat who lived, her magical skills, her smarts, and strong mental shields compared to Theodore who is barely knowledgable in anything and barely scraping by with the help of Granger and the Headmaster's blessing.

'Did Albus make a mistake that night?'

That question would bounce around in his head for most of that evening, but he would keep it to himself. All he could do know is observe silently.

Once the last student was checked over, he heard them ask about Nicole, but Poppy shook her head with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry but she's not here and hopefully tomorrow she will appear."

The student nodded and made their exit as Snape silently nodded his thanks to Poppy for checking on his students as he returned them all to their common room.

As he left the students alone to think about what they had just experienced, the room was silent as most were deep in thought before they questioned Pansy on what happened who offered her mind to show everything that had happened. An older student played her memory showing her with multiple students that met the hideous creature by chance, no spells worked on it, it just dissolved against its' thick, mud-gray skin, the vile hissing growl it made caused people to shudder still. Then it showed Nicole creeping up behind the creature and blasting it away much to their shock.

Her snarling an order making them jump up and run, much to the shock of the older students as they never heard her yell or raise her voice, not even once. It was usually in a soft, even tone, nothing more, nothing less.

Then the fact that she shielded them from the attacker's lighting spell and her nearly collapsing from the pain only cemented the fact that the House of Snakes owed the eldest Potter a debt and could only wonder what happened next.

Several others made to turn in early while others made for conversation while several girls comforted Pansy over what she dealt with. Draco found himself still a bit bewildered over everything, he couldn't get the fight out of his mind, Nicole Potter only seemed to get more interesting as time went on and wondered what else she could do. He knew his father wouldn't believe what he was about to write to him. Hell, he wouldn't have either if he didn't experience it firsthand.

* * *

[Around Hogwarts]

Hundreds of letters flew out over the course of the night, reaching multiple sets of concerned parents over what had just happened at Hogwarts and the main factor of all of them was that the eldest Potter defeated the castle's attack and the monsters the attacker had roaming the castle halls.

Soon the information would soon reach newspapers all across magical Britain and would be leaked outside the country considering that someone attacked a magical school. Something that hasn't been done in centuries and the fact that only one person was the main factor and force that defeated the attacker would piqued interest. People could only wait and see what happened next.

[Headmaster's Office]

Once the last teacher had arrived to join the gather of all the Heads of Houses and two Aurors being Sirius Black and James Potter, they were able to piece everything together over what had happened.

The memories from prime witnesses of what occurred earlier in the day were gathered and witnessed once more including James and Sirius which left the pair in shock.

How could they not be, their daughter/goddaughter was able to do such a thing, something expected of a hit wizard, but not a student even if she was a studious sixth year, this should have been beyond her capabilities.

"How...How did she get so strong?" Sirius asked

Sprout quipped, "We were hoping you two had the answer for that. I mean you are her father James and Sirius, you're her godfather, correct?"

"We are..." Sirius snapped

"Then how come you don't know, Black?" Snape snarked

"Piss off, Snivellus."

"Gentlemen, please. Do not fight, not now after today's events. Filius...you are close to Nicole, yes?"

"Yes."

"Care to explain?"

"The reason she's as powerful as she shows is due to the fact that she studies and practices her spellwork to a near-insane degree. Sorry if you expecting some all-powerful book that had all of the spells she used, but that's not the case. The spells that she used in the Great Hall against the attacker are mainly of her own creation. She could have been a dueling champion, but she wanted to wait until she got a bit older before she took a crack at it," He sighed softly.

"What about that special project you had her work on?"

James quipped, "Special project?"

McGonagall quirked up an eyebrow, "You don't know?"

"What project, dammit!"

"I'm surprised you don't know. I thought she would at least tell her parents about what she was working on."

"Theodore is the only one that keeps Lily and I in the loop and he has no idea so how should we know?"

Flitwick barely held back the will to roll his eyes, he knew James would be furious over this and he knew about Nicole's relationship with her parents. He knew that she gave up on them years ago and it would take a miracle and Merlin's blessing drenched in liquid luck to give them a hint of a chance.

He jumped back into the conversation when James opened his mouth to speak before he interrupted, "If you are done?"

Getting everyone's attention, he pulled out a paper, unfolded it and laid it on Albus' desk for everyone to see. It was a potion registration form that had 'ACCEPTED' stamped on the top of the page.

"Filius, this is-"

"Exactly what it looks like. An accepted potion registration form."

"She created a potion?" McGonagall questioned

He nodded, "Yes, her own unique potion that took three days of pure work and concentration to complete. It was rather ingenious of her if I have to say so myself."

The paper was passed around as everyone got to see, but it left a bad taste in Albus' mouth as he overlooked the paper.

'She's powerful in both body and mind...'

Then Flitwick took the authorized paper and tucked it back into his robe, "Ms. Potter will be very pleased to know that her hard work paid off and is now an official potion."

After some more talking, they were dismissed to do their patrol around the castle while leaving people with their minds on the capabilities of the eldest Potter.

James felt a headache coming on while Sirius was wondering what else Nicole was capable of.

* * *

[At the Ministry]

Lucian was thrown into a Ministry cell and they would wait until he was awake to interrogate him, however, an hour after he was tossed inside he woke up, it took a moment, but he recalled everything that happened at the end of their fight.

He was just about to start stripping her when she snapped out of the mental hell he placed her in and shattered the restraints he placed on her. Then when she came after him with the force of a wild animal, tearing off his wings and breaking half the bones in his body before he passed out. He would never forget it, all that rage she unleashed on him, completely unhindered by anything.

That cruel, apathetic face staring down at him lit a fire in him, 'She would make a beautiful dark witch.'

Then the sound of the door opened and several footsteps stepped closer to his cell. Just out of sight as he heard the exchange of keys and a rough, male tone said, "Alright, this is your chance to watch over him. As much as I would like the bastard thrown in the deepest levels of Azkaban, Fudge, the miserable idiot decided to leave him here."

A softer feminine tone uttered, "Did a healer come by yet?"

"Nah, they haven't. They are going to check him over in the morning."

"So he won't be able to do anything?"

"He should be docile, at least. The eldest Potter did quite a number on him so he should be out of it for a while. Sweet Merlin if you saw what remained of the Quidditch pitch you'd wonder how he's still alive."

"And everyone at Hogwarts?"

"They're okay, shaken up a bit, but they are all okay."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning, Bill."

"Of course. It's only five hours, it will be boring, but it's better than nothing. Your teammates will change shifts with you, but scream if the bastard wakes up."

"Will do."

Then one set of footsteps left the room with the door closed shut. A sigh rang out as the softer set of footsteps came forward to check his cell only to see him, wide awake with his eyes staring directly into her own. She couldn't even scream or pull out her wand as her eye color shifted to match his own, taking over her mind with ease.

"Open the door, dear."

She did what he ordered, closing it behind her as she knelt before him.

"Unlock these cuffs."

Once again she did as he ordered, tossing the cuffs away and then his next order.

"Remove your clothes."

As she did so, his laughter filled his cell and her ears and it along with those stormy eyes of his would be the only thing she would be able to recall from now on as he did what he wanted.

* * *

[Nightmare]

Nicole opened her eyes to see herself laying on a massive bed. She found herself naked and covered in a dark set of rune carvings and barbed wire tattoos.

'No fucking way...'

She observed the room she was in, finding it to be a massive bedroom filled with multiple luxuries. At the end of her bed, there was a large snake curled up, dead asleep. Then she saw a slight shift of movement from the corner of her eye which caused her to turn to see six purple eyes staring back at her.

Before she could do anything, she felt her mouth move of its' own accord, "Nox."

The six-eyed figure stepped closer to show a dog with six eyes, she leaned over and patted the dog on the head as it nuzzled into her touch.

She stepped out of her bed as her dog stepped back a few steps to give her some room as she made to cover herself with a simple dark robe and a thong. After that, she made her way out of her room as Nox made to find something to eat.

Making her way out to the large patio she saw the country surrounding the beautiful haven that was of her home was burning, the flames licked the sky, turning it red. In the distance, she could see hundreds, no-thousands of spikes with impaled bodies on every one of them. All of her enemies, all those who rebelled against her, those who annoyed her, they all died at her hands or at the hands of her forces.

Those pikes reminded her of those residing in Hell, reaching up for salvation they would never get, she would have chuckled if she wasn't so drawn into the beautiful scenery she was basking in. Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, as a sultry voice cooed in her ear, "Last night was incredible."

She raised a hand to touch his face, "As if every other night, isn't? You truly are insatiable."

"Now, that should be my line? Who shattered the headboard during our last coupling?" He grinned as he made to play with her hair.

"Tsk, flimsy thing."

"Regardless, of the flimsy headboard, love. The next uprising is coming soon, let's break them slowly, as their hopes and dreams for freedom shatter and rot. They're should have good pieces to add to the army this time."

"Of course."

She turned in his arms to see him, her love, her pride, and joy, her Cedric who has grown like a fine wine as he looked at her with love. He pulled her in for a kiss as he let his hands wander across her body then everything faded to black.

* * *

[Morning]

Nicole snapped awake in a cold sweat, shivering over what she had just experienced. She could barely feel her fingertips as her muscles ached. She felt as if her head was in a vile vice pressing against her skull.

Her lips curled in dismay as she lowly cursed, "Dammit."

Soon enough Mixy arrived at her bedside, "Good morning, Nicky."

"Mixy...Good morning."

"What would you like this morning?"

"Peppermint tea, not coffee. Headache..."

"It will be done."

After a moment, Mixy popped into existence next to her carrying a tray of tea.

"Thank you, Mixy."

After drinking it, she felt the headache ebb away as she slumped out of bed.

Then Mixy spoke up, "Your bath is already prepared. What do you want to wear today?"

"A robe, please. With a pair of shorts and the birthday gift, Luna got me. I trust your choice on what you will pick out, Mixy."

"It will be done." She then popped away as Nicole slowly made her way to the bathroom to find the tub filled and the mirror replaced.

The grinning dark alternate made her want to puke up her tea but she shook off the feeling as she undressed, removed her bandages and entered the tub.

She made to clean herself, slowly, savoring the scent of honey soap and the silence. Then she stepped out and dried herself off before she made to get dressed in a silk robe with a pair of shorts and thigh-high leg warmers along with rebandaging her wounds.

"Would you like to eat here?"

"I would like to find Luna, first."

Mixy frowned, but Nicole knelt down despite the pain and pulled her into a hug, "I know you are worried about me, but I need to make sure she's safe and the castle is still standing with my own eyes. But thank you for worry about me. After I make sure, we can go back to our shared bedroom and you can spoil me as much as you want."

She nodded with a big smile, "Okay."

They exited the chamber of secrets before she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter past 8."

"I see, thank you, Mixy. Considering the time she should probably be finishing up breakfast."

[The morning]

As students entered the Great Hall for breakfast, multiple owls flew into the hall with newspapers and letters from concerned parents that reached multiple students along with Howlers.

Seeing a slew of owls carrying red letters made him want to wince as he silently cursed the fact that he forgot to close the owlery yesterday.

When the newspapers were opened, the title grabbed people's attention.

**Hogwarts Attacked & Saved by One Student?**

**Nicole Potter - A Dark Witch in the Making?**

* * *

**Ending it! I hope this chapter is okay, but I wanted to get this out of the way. I may go back on this one if I feel like it, but I'll settle with it for now. I always thought if Nicole ever went to the Dark side she would be a force that could rival Hell's demon princes and she would take on some of Esdeath's attributes of inspiring unwavering loyalty in her forces by allowing them to release their cruelty on their opponents with no drawback. Along with having Cedric in Tatsumi's position if Esdeath ever got him to be what she wanted him to be. Her nightmare is just a tiny hint of what could happen if she ever went off the deep end. Regardless, I hope everyone is doing okay where they are at and to stay safe, please. **

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**dannyrockon122 - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Perseus12 - Dumbledork will be racking his brain for answers on how this came to be and he has to answer as to how Hogwarts was attacked. So Howlers for dear Dumbles and questions about whether he is competent to continue running Hogwarts or is it time for him to retire?**

**the stargate time traveler - Who knows? Read and find out.**

**jdannielle46 - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I plan on updating it soon.**

**raw666 - Nope, she can't but things will be a bit off-kilter before they get better. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the compliment.**

**Beertjes - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Skull Flame - It took a while to pick out his name, but I needed something that was fitting, I always have a soft spot for the name Lucian as a dark seductive villain name and Apollyon well, the meanings fit him rather well. I'm glad you enjoyed the fight and fight left some wounds open that have barely stopped bleeding nevermind healing. Theodore will be burning in it for quite some time, especially when confronts Nicole.**

**AsashiTheInari - Not quite, more like a shadow of her dark impulses she had suppressed for years. After all, love is something she had desired and been denied for so long other than few platonic relationships (Charlie, Bill, Flitwick, Luna, and Xeno) and family-related (Dorea and Charlus Potter's portraits) and the only person she views in the slightest romantic sense is (Cedric) that has kept her sane and alive up to this point. The magic that Lucian did tore open a lot of old wounds and her dark alternative of a fever dream trying to tempt her to do away with her morals is something she has to deal with in moments of weakness before she can center herself again.**

**(guest) jdannielle45 - I hope you will enjoy this upcoming chapter.**

**eclipsefirsttears101 - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**Hogwarts Attacked & Saved by One Student?**

As of yesterday, there was an attack on Hogwarts by an unnamed perpetrator who was taken into custody, the reasons as to why this perpetrator has attacked Hogwarts is currently unknown. There were no casualties of any student or teacher that take residence in the castle due to the surprising magical prowess of one student, Nicole Aster Potter, the eldest Potter child and sister of the Boy-who-lived! From the information collected so far, the attacker has managed to summon multiple creatures that had cornered multiple students and would have left them with a grim fate if not for Nicole's intervention. She has subdued and put down all monsters the attacker summoned before confronting the madman herself.

**[Memory testimony of the fight in the Great Hall]**

Nevermind the fact that the eldest Potter managed to hold off the madman as they continued to fight around the hall, she even protected the Slytherin House from an attack that has left her with multiple painful injuries.

**[Picture of Nicole standing on the Slytherin table with cracks and burns spread across her body, smoking from Lucian's attack]**

However, even with her injuries, she continued to fight the castle's attacker until she finally managed to defeat the perpetrator with crippling injuries. However, the state of her injuries has left many worried and her current state of health is unknown as we speak. Hopefully, there will be more information about her current state and in the hope that she will make a full recovery. Let us thank Merlin for Nicole Potter for standing against the school's attacker.

**Nicole Potter - A Dark Witch in the Making?**

Is Nicole Potter a dark witch? The eldest Potter is a mystery, even to her family and their closest confidants, due to the fact that she likes to stay out of sight. In the outings that the Potter family had taken publicly, there has been little to no sight of her. Was she iced out of her family outings for a reason? Disinterest? Jealousy? Or could something else be at play in the Potter home? However, with some professional digging, Nicole Potter is an intelligent witch and has been the top student since she stepped foot in this castle, could there be a dark reason for this? From multiple testimonies and information sources, Nicole has the ability to fly, produce multiple elemental spells, the ability to produce a dangerous type of magic such as Crush magic, the ability to produce a whip from her wand, and the ability to travel through shadows. She even has rune-like markings all across her body! Where could have she gotten this knowledge from? Is the eldest Potter dabbling in Dark Arts?

I, Rita Skeeter will get to the bottom of this mystery! Let us prevent the rise of a Dark Lady in making!

* * *

[Potter Mansion]

Lily yawned as she took a seat at the breakfast table as her meal was laid out in front of her as she made to savor the quiet morning. She waited for James to come back home, only to be alarmed by the hoot of the post owl.

She removed the newspaper and paid as she watched the owl fly off to deliver to their next location. As she unfolded it, she made to take a sip from her cup of tea only to freeze at the title of the newspaper. Her cup fell to the floor with a shatter as her gaze remained fixated on the newspaper.

"Hogwarts Attacked and Saved by One Student? Nicole Potter, A Dark Witch-, What?!"

The newspaper shocked her out of her mind, her daughter was on the front page, she was well used to seeing her son in the news, but Nicole? The first article surprised her, the damage she received from Lucian's attack made her a bit ill.

'She defeated a madman all on her own? Why would she do such a thing? And her magic, the ability to fly, elemental spells, and the ability to move through shadows?'

Lily felt a headache slowly rise to twist at her temples as she rubbed her eyes, placing the newspaper on the table, her hunger and breakfast forgotten.

Then Theodore's owl flew off, dropping a letter and she knew it wouldn't be good. She made to open it, only to find that he wrote out his hatred and rage over how his sister outdid him in defeating the castle's attacker. He was the Boy-who-lived and that it shouldn't be possible and he wanted to know what she and James were going to do about it? He would be waiting for their response soon.

Lily found herself with no words as she could only look down at the letter in her hands and the newspaper underneath it as she pondered on what to do next.

* * *

[Grimmauld's Place #12]

Remus was stunned as he read the articles, every part of his body remained numb as he recalled Nicole and her actions over the years, especially during the summer. She kept to herself, alone and isolated, her refusal to spend time with her family or the Weasleys, her attacking Ronald and threatening Molly being two incidents in particular.

The news about her powers and the fact that she could possibly have a lot more hidden violently unnerved him and made his skin crawl.

'Could she...?'

He shook his head. His mind buzzed with multiple thoughts, he didn't want to think that she could fall into such a heinous temptation.

She had no love for any of them, she made that clear, she didn't want to spend any time with them, nor heeded their advice or invites for outings. The fact that she could grow into a Dark Lady made him feel violently ill.

He wished that he talked to her sooner, but she kept herself at a distance, quickly moving and maneuvering away from all of them, leaving her to be an enigma. A very powerful and somewhat dangerous enigma.

He made to get up and clear his head before he made a trek to Hogwarts, hopefully, Albus would have some answers.

Remus couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed, he was practically an Uncle to the Potters, yet he knew practically nothing about her, she grew up well and healthy, but mentally he had no clue.

'Hopefully, after a good heart to heart, she can open up a little and we can work on our relationship.'

He crossed his arms, as he paced around, "Besides, fighting against bad guys is a Gryffindor move, I'm sure James and Sirius must be beaming about that."

'I'm probably worried for nothing, I mean, she was born from James and Lily, the practical epitome of Light beside Albus. There's no way a child of theirs would be Dark, especially after what _he_ did during that night.'

He made to take a shower, change, and made to contact Albus, in hopes of arranging a meeting with Nicole.

* * *

[Malfoy Mansion]

Lucius and Narcissa were in a bit in shock at reading Draco's letter, with the memory testimony of the fight attached to it.

"She protected our son, Lucius."

"Yes, she did."

Then the newspaper came and they saw the effects of Lucian's attack on her body.

"It seems we owe the eldest Potter a great deal."

"That we do."

"She apprehended the castle's attacker and it seems that she has multiple tricks up her sleeve. How interesting."

"A top student from the Raven house with multiple powerful abilities."

Narcissa calmly stared at the picture of the young woman, first cursing out Molly Weasley and now this.

"I wonder what else do you have in store, Ms. Potter."

Lucius kissed her and made to go about his business in the Ministry.

Narcissa was left to look over the newspaper and Draco's letter as she took Draco's memory testimony he added to his letter and witnessed it first hand in Lucius' pensive. She heard the spine-chill bang of the door and barrier that was placed giving away. Then the two attacking each other before she remained focused on the attacker. It was amazing to watch until he made strike the table only to see her taking the full-brunt of the attack that would have spread across the table and her lashing out in turn.

She pulled herself out and knew she had to meet and know this young girl.

A smile pulled at her lips as her mind whirled with multiple thoughts.

She knew that if Bellatrix saw this, she'd probably want to take the girl under her wing. Powerful and unrelenting, this completely changes things.

'Now, what will happen next?'

* * *

[Curse-Breaker Camp - Egypt]

Bill found himself ill as he re-read the newspaper in his hand, for the third time. He didn't want to believe it but it was true. His siblings and the girl he considered as a sister were placed in mortal danger and the fact that Nicole saved the school.

He could only thank his lucky stars that no one was hurt or killed, but the crippling injuries line made him want to toss last night's meal into the nearest hole. He wanted nothing more than to portkey over there and make sure everything was okay, but he knew better.

Nicole could handle herself, even though all he wanted to do was to wrap her in bubble wrap.

"I hope you are doing okay, Nicky. And please contact me soon. Sweet Merlin knows how Charlie is going to react to this."

He could practically see his brother snarling like the dragons he cares for over this.

* * *

[Dragon Sanctuary - Romania]

And Bill wasn't wrong, Charlie was pacing and snarling and muttering curses over the fact that his family was endangered and that Nicole had crippling injuries.

If he ever saw the attacker, he was going to rip his damn head off his shoulders and shit down his neck. He could only hope that she got into contact with him and his brother soon as this wait was horrid, he could only hope that she was safe and in the process of recovering.

'Merlin, give me strength.'

* * *

[The Burrow]

Both Weasleys were worried about their children and was glad that they were safe, but the reactions of Nicole's power being listed were different.

Arther thought the girl must have trained very hard, and seeing that she kept to herself and studied, it wouldn't be that hard to manage. She was a Ravenclaw after all and well, Potters were known from their power, and due to being both James and Lily's daughter, it wouldn't be that far of a stretch for her to learn how to fight and defend herself.

Molly, on the other hand, thought her powers were disturbing and still angry and slightly fearful of Nicole and her actions towards her. Her threatening her for the first time in the Potter house and then the scene on the Platform. She would have never imagined being spoken too in such a manner, especially in public.

She wouldn't be surprised if the girl with no manners fell into Dark Arts at all, but made to send her a violent howler, voicing her displeasure and hoped her parents pulled her in line or else she would be forced to do it.

'Supposed Dark arts or not, that girl needs a right spanking to curb that miserable attitude of hers.'

* * *

[Riddle Mansion]

Voldemort found himself smiling over the power the eldest Potter had shown. He burned the image of her protecting the Slytherin students, her scorched outfit, and multiple injuries across her body and her quick reaction of lashing out at Lucian.

He couldn't wait to meet her in person.

'Such power, it should be cultivated and harnessed. I need to know more about her.'

Voldemort hissed, "Pettigrew!"

He crawled forward, meek with his head down as he stuttered out, "Y-yes, my Lord?"

Voldemort refused to let the cowardly rat's voice sour his mood as he spoke, "You are to order Crouch to keep an eye on Nicole Potter and report everything back to me. And for the Tournament, I expect both Potter names to be placed in the Tournament or you both will suffer."

He pressed his head into the floor, "Of course, my Lord. As you desire."

He snarled, "Cruico!"

Peter screamed in agony before the spell was lifted and was trying not to soil himself from the agony. He knew better than to do so, Voldemort made him clean up his mess with his tongue until he was sated. He made to do what he ordered as he left Voldemort alone with Nagini.

He petted her scales as she hissed in pleasure.

Voldemort could only smile at the thought of corrupting her, she would be perfect and could wait to see how she would flourish under him.

"We will be seeing each other, very soon. Nicole Potter, very, very soon."

* * *

[Great Hall]

**How could someone attack Hogwarts?**

**What kind of school do you think you are running, Albus? **

**It's barely the middle of the school year, how can there be an attack by a madman?**

**How could you allow a student to face an attacker all alone? What in the bloody hell are you and your teachers doing?**

All the howlers that circled Albus continued to scream obscenities and horror over the fact that Hogwarts was attacked and whether he was capable of continuing as Headmaster effectively. However, as the howlers continued to go off, there were a few owls circling the hall for the receiver of their howlers.

Once the last howler ripped itself apart, Albus made to silently eat and ignore the headache that pounded at his temples. People continued to eat as classes were canceled until further notice. As people made light conversation, Luna pushed her spoon around her empty plate as she stared at the door. People tried to grab her attention to answer their questions, but her gaze remained fixed at the door.

Soon enough the doors opened and Nicole stepped into the hall, silencing everyone as they stared at her. Then multiple owls came forward dropping the howlers and escaping, but before they could explode, she froze them in midair.

She picked one out of the air, opening it and her lips curled in distaste which each line she read of the miserable mess that portrayed itself as the Queen's language.

"Molly's, of course."

'Fucking miserable cow...How the hell did Bill and Charlie come from someone as foul as yourself? No matter, I'll apologize to both of them later, but Molly needs a bit of a lesson.'

"Mixy!"

Her elf popped in front of her as she smiled at her, "Can you please give me my potion's bag?"

"Of course, Nicky."

With a snap of her fingers, she had her bag in her grip which she took with a soft thank you, before rummaging through it. Then she pulled out a potion bottle with a black potion inside, which she poured into the letter, folded it close, then laced it with her own magic, turning the signature red of the envelope into a cold-looking black.

She knelt down and placed the letter in Mixy's grip, "Bring it to the miserable cow, please."

"Of course, Nicky."

She then placed the empty potion bottle back in her bag as Mixy made to complete her order as she looked in annoyance at the rest of the howlers before burning them until not even ashes remained.

As she made her way further into the hall, Luna jumped out of her seat and hugged her, making a smile fall on her lips as she rubbed her back, spinning her around in the air before placing her back down.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Luna?"

She herself away, "Yeah, it has. How was the night?"

"Very little hassle...thankfully."

"Good."

"I probably made you worry, haven't I?"

"Yes...You scared me, that was terrifying."

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right, you're sorry. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be the reckless ones?"

She gave a bit of a laugh, "Oh they are...However, it's good to be a tiny bit reckless every now and again."

"Tiny bit, my butt. But I'm so happy you're okay."

"That's my line."

She laughed a bit before Nicole turned towards the Head table, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Did your house suffer any injuries from yesterday?"

"No, they have not. All of them were unharmed."

She smiled as she patted Luna on the head, "That's good."

"I'm surprised you took damage from that attack, though."

"I underestimated the power behind that attack, but I had little choice to use myself as a lightning rod. I'm just glad I was able to direct the entire spell at me, instead of it striking across the table of students as he intended. The spell could have wiped out most of the damn table," She groaned, rolling her shoulders as several snakes turned green due how close they were to dying.

Luna grabbed her arm, running a thumb over her bandages, "The cracks..."

"They will heal, don't worry about it."

She then caught Cedric's gaze and she made her way towards him as Luna trailed behind her as she tried to bow before Cedric stood up and stopped her.

"You don't need to do that. If anything I should be bowing to you."

"I just want to thank you for watching over Luna in my absence. It must have been scary, huh?"

"It was a bit, but it was no problem. I'm just happy that you are okay."

"I suppose I owe you one."

He looked at her confused, "You don't owe me anything, I'm pretty sure I owe you a lot more."

She hugged him before kissing him on the cheek, making him flush before she patted him on the shoulders, "Consider it a simple thanks, it may be not a big deal, but Luna means a lot to me. I'm sure, I'll probably never make it up to you though. But, I'll try."

He felt his tongue tie as he watched her grin at him before he swallowed, "Yeah, of course."

Then her eye caught the newspaper on the table making Luna sigh, "You shouldn't read that..."

The smile melted off her face, "Let me guess, Skeeter?"

She winced as Nicole skimmed her article before she shook her head and tossed it back on the table, "Rita, you miserable bitch."

"It's a bunch of bullshit. Dark witch, my ass."

"Trust me, it's nothing but words that are shat onto a page by a shit-stirrer. It doesn't matter. I'm just glad the castle is still standing, despite damages to the outside."

"Especially the Quidditch pitch," Luna quipped

"Ah...You saw that, didn't you?"

"It's kind of hard to miss."

"Are they fixing it?"

"After a while...At least with the Tournament, they'll have the time to work on it, though."

"True. That reminds me, I need to fix my oasis."

"Why?"

"That fucker smashed me into it and chucked a fireball at me on top of it, destroying my good work. I'm glad I broke half the bones in his body for that."

"You broke half the bones in his body?"

"He refused to submit, that and he pissed me off with his last spell. He deserved it, he should be counting his blessings that I didn't castrate him."

"Fair enough."

"Enough of that, though. I've been dragging my visit on for long enough. I wanted to check on you and the castle first before breakfast and considering the fact that I'm supposed to be resting in bed. I need to return or Mixy will strap me to my bed until I'm given her stamp of approval to move around again."

Luna gave a bit of a giggle, "She would, wouldn't she?"

"She is a bit of a mother hen. Also don't you have classes?"

Flitwick butted in, "Actually, Ms. Potter, classes are canceled until further notice and...I'm very proud of what you have done."

She smiled, "You're welcome, sir. It was not a problem at all."

Then she noticed her House cup and gave a low whistle, "Wow, that's a lot."

"Consider it a reward for your hard work, yesterday. Also, I have something you have been waiting for."

She made her way over to him, slightly floating in anticipation, "Which would be?"

He handed her a folded paper and opened it, making her stiffen, "It...It got accepted?"

He nodded, "Yes. Congratulations. All your hard work paid off."

"I-"

The door slammed open with Sirius and James walking into the hall only to see her, "Nicole?"

"Aw, shit..."

She placed the paper in her potions bag as she pressed her feet against the floor and made her way to the front to face them with an emotionless gaze.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have anything to say to us, Nicole?"

"To you two, not at all. Don't you have work to do?"

Sirius looked at the bored state of his goddaughter, "Nicole, you should be able to talk to us."

"And tell me, Black. Why should I waste my breath on something that will not bear any fruit? You never cared before today or is it because I showed up your precious savior? Please go bother Theodore with your care."

"Dammit, Nicole, you-"

Then Mixy came with a tray of potions.

"Those are for me?"

She nodded, holding up the tray to her, making her take it.

"You make my damn day, Mixy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She made to quickly down her potions before she handed the empty tray to Mixy, thanking her once again.

"Nic-"

She raised a hand, stopping them both.

"I'll deal with both of you later. Not now, especially in this state. You'll get answers, later on, I'm not in the mood and to be blunt, I truly don't care if it pisses you off. Luna, I'll see you later, take care, Cedric."

She then left with Mixy who took her back to her shared bedroom with Luna and made to eat breakfast with Mixy placed several novels beside her so she wouldn't be too bored. After she finished breakfast and made to savor the quiet time.

Mixy made to spoil her rotten and told her that she would get another warm bath after lunch and another set of potions. She could only smile at the elf and asked her for her two-way mirror.

Once she got it, she said, "Willaim Weasley."

'It's been too long since I've seen them. I hope they're doing okay.'

Bill appeared and he looked that he hadn't slept.

He croaked out, "What the hell happened?"

She asked, "What did you mean by that?"

He showed her the newspaper, "The attack on Hogwarts! And the fact that you took on the fucker, no less!"

She sighed, "Ah...The Prophet?"

"Not just the Prophet, Nicky. It's all over the news in Egypt and I'm pretty sure it's all over other countries, as well. Someone attacked a magical school, something that never happens, ever! And you took on the mad bastard alone."

"You as well as I do auror times suck fucking cock, Bill."

A tired sigh left him, "I know. I just saw the picture of you covered in cracks and I felt sick."

"I'm sorry for making you worried, but you know that I broke half the bones in his body at the end."

"The fucker deserved it, I'm just glad you are safe. Now, please explain everything in your own way."

To which she did and in the end, he commented, "You are getting scolded when I meet you again, but I'm very proud of you. Thank you, Merlin knows what would have happened if you didn't intervene."

She flushed at the praise and nodded, "Um, you should know that I pranked your mom with a potion for sending me a howler."

"Is the potion dangerous?"

She shook her head, "Nope, it will just make her lose her voice, but it will wear off in a week."

He smiled, "Good. Now, take care and be safe, please. I expect you to be healthy when I come around for a visit."

"I will."

"Now, try to stay out of trouble. Love you, little bird."

"Love you too, Bill."

Then the call ended.

She cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, minding her injuries, and softly stated, "Now, Charlie."

She said, "Charlie Weasley."

"Nicky!"

"Charlie, Hi?"

"Don't hi, me. What the hell happened over there?! Are you in the hospital? In Poppy's Office? Your injuries aren't that bad, are they? Why the fuck did you take on a madman alone?"

"To answer your questions in order, a madman attacked the school probably for some shitty dark plot I rather know nothing about. I'm not in the hospital or Poppy's office. I'm in my bedroom and under the tender care of my beloved house elf. My injuries are being treated and medicated as we speak. And I took him on because I had no choice."

"No choice, huh?"

"You know auror times suck, Charlie."

He shook his head as he tried to push back his headache.

"Merlin..."

"I'm sorry I made you worried, but time was running short."

"How did you nail the bastard, anyway?"

She giggled, "I kind of shattered half the bones in his body before dragging him to the aurors."

He grinned, "Nice. But what you did was stupidly dangerous, even for a Gryffindor."

"I know, but I had very little to go off of. It's not like me, I didn't want to, but the bastard's monsters were attacking the students and Luna and I just sucked in and you know much auror time sucks over here. It's not immediate like in other countries and you know they have to slowly crawl through the entire castle and by then, it would probably be too late. Who knows what the bastard could have done if I had stayed hidden."

"You're right and I'm proud of you, it's just...terrifying, especially that image of you all cracked up like that."

"But, it does make you feel better that I beat him bloody, right?"

"Of course, it does."

"When you come over and visit, I'll make something really great to make up for it."

"You and your cooking, but fine. Just try to stay out of trouble and heal, please."

"Believe me when I say I want nothing more than a peaceful, boring year."

"Good, now take care, Nicky."

"I will."

Then the call ended and Mixy was waiting for her attention, carrying a potion milkshake.

"Ah, did I keep you waiting long?"

"No, mistress. Here's your shake."

"Thank you."

She made to read and drink it, hoping the rest of the year will be normal, but considering that she's a Potter. Things don't work out that way.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I hope all of you enjoy it and make sure to take care of yourselves. People are going nuts out there so be careful, especially to the front-liners who are putting themselves at risk, take care of yourselves.**

**Also for the Tournament, I want your opinions, I have been thinking about the cannon three, Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric but I'm deciding on whether I should add both Potters or one of them. And well, this story is about AU as it gets, so I'm taking pieces of One Injustice Too Many and making it a world-watched event, and all the events will be different. **

**The first task will be based on the wand-weighing which I intend to add power-scaling as well to choose the scene for the first task based on said power-scaling.**

**The Second task I want it to be based on the Assassination Classroom paintball fight, look it up on Youtube and I completely recommend the series with a team for each champion. ****As such, I plan on animals being used for each champion,**

** Lion - Theodore**

** Raven - Fleur**

** Badger - Cedric**

** Wolf - Viktor**

**Snake - Nicole **

**Each animal has its own stipulations and there is one champion with an animal listed about that can only work alone against all of the rest. So, yeah, but I ain't telling you which champion is going to be alone in the second task, that would take away the fun, wouldn't it.**

**The Third task, I still need to think about, but I'm thinking of making it kind of like the third task from One Injustice Too Many, but remember all these tasks may change if the muse pops up again, but again sorry for the long wait. I hope all of you are doing okay at this time.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**the stargate time traveler - I'm glad you enjoyed the update, that makes me happy and I really enjoyed yours. That ending you put in your last update was something else. The spells of her own creation hint at what she is capable of and well, they don't need to know that she gets her knowledge outside of Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill's help. The response of the pyrite trio has yet to be mused about, but you will find out later on. The other students and teachers will get their say later on. For the howlers, some are, most are for dear Albus. No problem, ask as many as you want.**

**zero filibuster - Thank you and I will, things have been a bit hectic over here so yeah. Also take care of yourself, please.**

**Guest#1 - Apparently not, but she won't let it get her down. Her fighting prowess will cause conversations and certain accusations so...yeah. Her talking back against bullshit will always be seen as negative so sadly yes. She can't catch a break, well, it's a good thing she's a Potter raised by her grandparent's portraits than James and Lily. And yes, it is infuriating at times.**

**dannyrockon122 - I'm glad you are enjoying it and well, hopefully, this chapter responds well to your review.**

**jdannielle46 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**raw666 - Oh, yes it does. But it's a good thing that Nicole has a limited tolerance for shit and well, she is a Potter after all. She doesn't take threats well and will make that clear.**

**Skull Flame - They are and they will stay until Halloween which is creeping up quickly. But he has the chance to get hurt? How could anyone hurt the precious Boy-who-lived? Don't worry, I love the reference. Well, the hint is there, isn't it? They should have and Fudge is going to have his ass put on a plate for not doing exactly that. I'm glad you enjoyed the ending of it though, it makes me happy.**

**SapphireAsashi - Who knows?**

**Guest#2 - Working on it, don't worry.**

**SageMask4 - Well, no promises. **

**Iceland - I'm glad you enjoyed my story, but she will deal with it with ease. After all, she knows how vile fame made her family become, she would rather prostrate herself before Ronald Weasley before she becomes as arrogant as that. The potion is the same potion in Nicole Potter: The Fragile, but Powerful.**

**Guest#3 - Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


End file.
